


Wave

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, loona the blue lagoon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin and Yeojin get stranded on an island.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 52





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ You wanted it and you get it, a very long oneshot!! So, this story is basically inspired by the blue lagoon movies... I hope you like it and let me know what you think of it <3
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.  
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

As Hyunjin watched the sunset, sitting comfortably on the beach, she couldn't really feel much happier with the way things had turned out. It was true that at first, she was desperate to leave, but now, while being embraced from behind by Yeojin's strong arms and her head resting on her back, she knew she could never leave. This island was their home.

xxx

Jungeun and Jiwoo met at an orphanage since they were literally babies. Life there proved to be tough and unfair, so they got to know firsthand all the injustice in the world from a young age.

Because they were never adopted, they just stuck to each other and became best friends. With the passing of time, they fell in love and decided to pursue a relationship before getting kicked off when they reached adult age.

Fortunately, together they could find their way in life and with hard work and a bit of luck, they could overcome the difficulties presented to them. At first, they struggled a lot but their wittiness and creativity, cultivated in the orphanage, set them on the rightful path. 

They began working for a worldwide known corporation in the electronics department. They soon became the most valued inventors within the company and with that came financial stability.

By their late 20s, they were well off and content, they could have never thought that they would be in such a good place if they reminisced on their formative years when everything seemed so difficult and dreams were only an escape from reality. 

Despite their success, they never forgot about their humble origins and decided to give back as much as they could, even if it was not enough to really solve all the world’s issues. 

After they got married and were settled nicely, the Kim family became fairly known for being benefactors for many charitable causes. They even stopped working at the company that had given them the opportunity to help others and focused all their efforts on nonprofit organizations. 

The one they liked the most was ‘Habitat For Humanity’, as it gave them the chance to travel and learn about different cultures around the world. 

In one of these trips, they became really attached to the children in one of the communities where they were providing housing. Being together was amazing, helping others was fulfilling but they realized that having a family would complete their happiness. 

Not soon after they got back from their travels, they began looking for adoption agencies, ready to take the next step in their relationship: becoming mothers.

When they first saw Hyunjin, they were enamored with her from the start. She was barely one year old and they felt an immediate connection, so they chose her as their daughter. Soon, they began the adoption process and in less than a year they finally took her home. Kim Hyunjin was now, the life and joy of their household.

Hyunjin was an energetic and mischievous child. She was spoiled by her two mothers and many times she got away with everything, as nobody could say no to her. Nonetheless, she was humble, sweet and caring, taught by both Jungeun and Jiwoo the importance of helping others. They made sure she learned that not all people were as privileged as them and they couldn’t wait for Hyunjin to finally be a part of the family legacy.

When they thought she was ready to join them. The Kim family planned Hyunjin’s first trip to follow their footsteps. They were to travel to the Fiji Islands to help build temporary homes for the people who were affected by some natural disaster months prior. Six-year-old Hyunjin was excited because she would get to finally know of her mother’s work which she had only seen in pictures.

However, life took an unexpected turn days before their trip. Jinsoul and Haseul, Jungeun and Jiwoo’s friends since they started their charitable work, tragically died in a car accident on their way back home, leaving their four-year-old daughter Yeojin parentless. 

In their will, they stated that if something were to happen to them, the Kim family would be having full custody of their daughter. So, in a matter of days and with a lot of paperwork behind, they had to legally adopt Yeojin in order to take her on their trip to Fiji. 

The inclusion of Yeojin in the family went as smoothly as they expected. Hyunjin accepted the new member with open arms and how could she not? Yeojin was her friend and she treated her as if she was her cousin. 

Due to their family’s friendship, they had met since young and became friends despite their age difference. Now, they were family, they were to become sisters and Hyunjin couldn’t be more grateful for the fact that she would be spending more time with Yeojin, even if the circumstances were not the best. 

In no time, they were set on their trip to the Fiji Islands. Everyone was excited to share this wonderful experience together. It would be three months of house building for the adults and interacting with local kids for Hyunjin and Yeojin. Unfortunately, they didn’t know that it would be the Kim’s family first and last trip.

Fiji was a beautiful place. The beaches looked pristine as if no human had set foot on them ever. The weather was nice, the sun heated their skin but the breeze soothed them at the same time. It was like paradise. It was difficult to imagine how sometimes nature acted up and caused so much damage to something as astonishing as the place they were in.

Because they were to work with the community, they wanted to experience what it meant to be one of them too, so they didn’t choose to stay in fancy hotels or expensive all-included resorts. This trip was not a vacation, after all, and they made sure to teach Hyunjin and Yeojin exactly that. They were still children and they couldn’t help like their mothers did but they paid attention to what they did and said. 

They watched how they worked while they made friends with the children that lived there. They brought most of their toys to share with the other kids and sometimes they even gifted them stuff. They were having a great time learning different things and meeting a variety of people. Nobody could have predicted that tragedy and misery would hit once again on the island.

One really hot afternoon, while their mothers worked in making some bridges to facilitate transit, Hyunjin and Yeojin were showing their new friends the videos they enjoyed watching most on YouTube. Something about a shark and his family. They were dancing happily, showing their new friends their best moves, when Mark, her mother’s friend, a jack of all trades who also volunteered, approached them and offered them to go to the shore and swim a little to handle the heat. The kids agreed and they went to the beach to refresh for a while under the burning sun.

Jungeun and Jiwoo went too as they needed a deserved rest and before long, everyone was swimming or playing. Everybody was having fun and just basking in the joy of being alive until Mark noticed there was a dinghy near the shore. He told the kids he would take them in turns for a ride. The kids went in pairs and Mark just stayed near the coast.

Alas, when Hyunjin and Yeojin’s turn came about, a sudden but strong breeze pierced the air. The sky turned gray and the wind was so powerful that it was impossible to move and take cover. They didn’t know it at the time, but they were experiencing the beginning of a cyclone. 

People began to panic and ran fearing for their lives in search of some shelter. Jungeun and Jiwoo were at a considerable distance from where their daughters were with Mark, and as they tried to run in their direction, a gust of air hit them so forcefully that they were strenuously distanced even farther from them. 

Screams, yells, whimpers, and cries could be heard all over the beach, as desperation filled the hearts of the unfortunate people suffering from nature’s course. 

Yeojin and Hyunjin were crying, extending their hands for their mothers to hold. Their mothers were no longer in sight, though. They really couldn’t see anything as the sky had turned even darker and the air was so dense one could barely breathe. 

Mark, for his part, was desperate, having lost sight of both of the oars he had in possession seconds before tragedy started. He feared they would drift so far in the sea, they would be lost forever so he did the only thing he could do and embraced the whimpering girls in his hold, and prayed they would wake up from this bad dream. 

Stranded in the sea, they could only hear the wild breeze, splashes of water and screams in the distance. Nevertheless, the screams became even fainter as time passed, meaning they were farther away from their original location. Apparently, hours had passed as they continued holding onto each other. It seemed they would never get to see their loved ones again, and frightening as that thought was, the worse was to come.

Minutes, hours, days, months, it was really difficult to tell how much time had passed as Mark, Hyunjin and Yeojin stayed in the middle of the sea just sleeping off their nightmare. The sun was already back up when Mark opened his eyes and with fear, he realized they were lost and probably to be forgotten forever. 

He tried to stay calm and soothed the girls, telling them that everything was going to be okay and that they shouldn’t worry. The silver lining was that he and both girls had brought their backpacks when they got on the dinghy, so water would not be a problem for the time being. They could keep hydrated for a while. Uncertainty was their worst enemy as only time could tell what would be of them.

Mark counted many moons in the sky. He guessed many days had passed, food was becoming scarce as the snacks they had were slowly being consumed by growing children, but he knew he couldn’t lose hope. Fate had put Hyunjin and Yeojin in his hands and he knew that they would not make it if he wasn’t there with them. He had to be strong. He prayed God hadn’t forgotten about them.

It was hard to be out in the open, headaches, dizziness and even hallucinations were consuming Mark’s mind. He was afraid he would give up soon and be a disappointment for the girls who tried her best in remaining hopeful, singing songs and playing with each other. 

God hadn’t forgotten about them, though, and Mark knew it when he heard the squawk of a bird soaring in the sky. He abruptly got up from his lying position in the dinghy and what he saw made his eyes glossy in disbelief. 

There was an island just a few meters away from them. After all this time, land, finally. He desperately tried to row using his hands and when the girls realized what he was doing, they did the same. Little smiles adorning their faces as they saw a piece of heaven waiting for them. 

With the extra help, they soon arrived at the shore and jumped off the dinghy in a rush. Mark kissed the sand at his feet and screamed loudly, relieved that at least with this they had an opportunity at surviving. The girls imitated him and began rolling on the sand and screaming in joy, not fully understanding what it all meant.

They were not saved, they were far from being rescued, but Mark knew that this was the better chance they had at living and he wouldn’t let his fears dominate him. He would take the situation upfront and be what the girls needed him to be. His caretaker and provider. 

Life works in mysterious ways but he was thankful for being alive. He decided he would be a father figure for the girls. It would be hard but together they could make it.

xxx

“Mark? Are we going to see our mothers again?” Hyunjin asked with hope in her eyes. Hope that Mark definitely didn’t want to crush.

“I hope so, Hyunjin… Let’s explore the island first and then we can think of ways to reach out to your moms, okay?” Mark answered back to the child.

“Okay…” Hyunjin dejectedly replied while she took hold of Mark’s hand as they walked in the direction to where Yeojin had run off too.

As soon as Yeojin had set her little feet on the island, she took off running to the depths of the island forest. She was too quick for Mark to catch her, as he was helping Hyunjin get off the dinghy, and even though it probably wasn’t safe for her to go alone, he couldn’t do much to retain her, she ignored his cries. He would have to do something about it. If they were to stay on the island, the girls would have to respect him and obey him. He was the adult around here.

Yeojin was excited. Her aunts told her she would see her mothers again but she didn’t know it would be so soon. As she kept running in the wilderness, trying to find them, she stopped when she noticed a really calming noise and changed her direction in order to find that pleasing sound. 

As she kept hearing it, she felt more relaxed and not as eager as before. The tranquilizing sound was calling her and soon she found it. She gasped loudly when she saw a really big hole filled with water falling down from the top. She didn’t know how to describe the scenery she was witnessing but she knew she liked it. However, when she was about to enter the pit, she thought was a pool, a hand grabbed her firmly from the elbow.

“Yeojin! You scared me!” Mark yelled at her as he dragged her back to where Hyunjin was waiting for them, leaning on a tree and playing with the petals of a flower.

“I want to see my moms! Let go of me!” Yeojin shouted and tried to push him so she could get away from his grasp.

“What are you talking about? You know your moms are no longer here…” Mark tried to reply calmly not wanting to get a reaction out of Yeojin.

“I know! I know! Auntie Jiwoo told me they were in paradise… Isn’t this paradise? I saw this place in a movie!” Yeojin explained as Hyunjin left her position on the tree and approached her.

“Dummy! This isn’t paradise! This is just an island...” Hyunjin interrupted when Mark was about to answer Yeojin back.

“That’s not true! I want my moms!” Yeojin was now kicking Mark on the knees so he would drop her.

“Yeojin! Please!” Mark insisted unsuccessfully. 

He was exhausted. He hadn’t signed up for this. He was barely an adult and now he found himself being responsible for two children who weren’t his. He felt lost, so he did the only thing he felt like doing. He let go of Yeojin and started to cry his eyes out. He dropped to his knees and wiped messily the snot streaming from his nose and the tears leaking from his eyes. 

The girls stopped what they were doing when Mark began to cry and felt really bad even though they didn’t understand what had caused his breakdown. They were kids, they weren’t exactly empathic yet. They didn’t know Mark just wanted to unwind a bit to prevent frustration from taking over him.

“Why is he crying?…” Hyunjin whispered to Yeojin as she held her hand so she wouldn’t run away again. Thankfully, Yeojin let her.

“I don’t know…” Yeojin replied as she also felt a bit sad for the way Mark kept weeping on the ground.

“Jinnie, do something…” Hyunjin told her and pushed her to where Mark was kneeling.

Yeojin felt awful when time passed and Mark continued crying. She thought only kids cried and adults didn’t. So, seeing Mark like that was pretty upsetting. As she kept thinking of why he was crying she realized that maybe he had gotten hurt. 

“Mark…” Yeojin said as she left a kiss on his head and went back to Hyunjin’s embrace.

Mark, after bawling his eyes out, was starting to feel a bit better and when he was about to get up and start acting like an adult again, he felt a kiss on his head. What was that about? He asked himself. As he was standing up, Hyunjin noticed his confusion and came forward to him. 

“Are you hurt elsewhere?” Hyunjin asked Mark with concern in her voice.

“I’m not hurt, what makes you say that?” Mark replied confused at the situation.

“When someone is hurt, they cry… I kissed your boo boo better and you stopped crying… It worked!” Yeojin explained to him with conviction in her sparkly eyes.

Mark was about to reply but thought it wouldn’t matter anyway. Children were children and it would be difficult for them to understand the dreadful feelings he was experiencing. 

He smiled at Yeojin and patted her head reassuringly. He would try to be what the girls needed him to be and with a little bit of luck, he would raise them and take care of them until they could do it themselves.

“Thank you, kiddo… I’m feeling a lot better thanks to you.” He told Yeojin and took hold of the other hand that was not in Hyunjin’s grasp.

“Let’s explore the island and stay together, okay? We are now a family and family sticks together, always…” He stressed as they began walking back to the shore.

“What about my mothers?” Yeojin and Hyunjin asked simultaneously, each one referring to a different pair of adults.

“Listen, girls. Your parents are no longer with us. Yeojin, you know your parents are in heaven. We are not in heaven yet, even though this place looks like the 'heaven' in movies… Do you understand?...” Mark asked Yeojin as she nodded in confirmation. She would have to wait longer to reunite with her parents it seemed.

“...Hyunjin, you are older, you know about life and death, right?...” Hyunjin nodded too suddenly realizing the extent of Mark’s words and holding back tears from falling over her face. She had to be strong and brave. Yeojin counted on her.

“...I don’t know what happened to your moms... Hold onto that hope, but don’t let it consume you… Just think of surviving and living plentifully for now on, alright?” Mark said and hugged both girls.

Hyunjin didn’t really understand much of what Mark had said but she understood enough. She may never see her moms again and it made her so sad that if she thought about it, she knew she wouldn’t stop crying, but as he had said, she was the older one of the two. She had to be an example, as her mothers were an example for many others. She would live and behave like their mothers had taught her, even if it pained her a bit. She would make them proud, wherever they were.

“So? Exploring?” Mark asked again, more optimistic this time around.

“I want to swim in the pool!” Yeojin screamed and pulled on his hand, dragging Mark and Hyunjin back to the so-called pool. Well, maybe being a parent would be as difficult as he thought initially. It seemed Yeojin forgot about all he had said. He was doomed.

“That's not exactly a pool. It’s called a lagoon and at the top... You see that stream of water? Those are called waterfalls… And that rock formation over there is called a cave…” Mark began explaining to the girls the things they were seeing, some for the very first time ever.

“A cave? Like the Batcave? Are there bats there? Is Batman there?” Hyunjin enthusiastically asked Mark. She was into the superhero phase. Batman being her favorite, whereas Yeojin preferred his sidekick Robin.

“Yeah… Something like that… But I don’t know if there are bats…” Mark said regretting every word that came out of his mouth. He was not ready for curious children.

“Let's go see!!! I want to see Robin!!” Yeojin jumped energetically and was about to run again when Mark grabbed her.

“Easy... Easy there, kid… Remember, family sticks together…” Mark insisted, maybe if he kept saying those cliché phrases repeatedly, they would stick to the girls.

“I want to swim in the lagoon.” Hyunjin unexpectedly said as she pulled on Mark’s hand, surprising him.

“I want to see the cave!” Yeojin exclaimed and also pulled on Mark’s hand, trying to drag him there.

“Lagoon!”

“Cave!”

“Lagoon!”

“Cave!”

Oh boy, not even 20 minutes had passed and Mark started regretting all the life choices that had put him in the place he was right now. People weren’t lying when they said parenthood was a wild ride. An undesired one for him, but a wild ride nonetheless. He sighed deeply and prepared for what would be the experience of a lifetime.

xxx

A few days had passed since they arrived at the island. Mark had spent the first few hours looking for shelter and food. 

They explored the cave and it did have bats and was suitable for staying short periods of time, but not suitable for sleeping as it was too cool. He realized they would need to build a hut near the beach. Fortunately, that was what he had been doing all this time by volunteering for ‘Habitat For Humanity’, so it would be the easiest thing to do. 

He also found a variety of fruit they could eat so they wouldn’t starve. Water they would take from the lagoon and for the protein intake, they would learn to fish and hunt, as he had noticed some wild boars rummaging through the jungle.

It would be a challenge but it would also be fun. He wouldn’t let bad thoughts take over his mind again. He had two beautiful girls to take care of.

He built the hut in a heartbeat. He had experience working with elements of nature as most of the communities he had been at were scarce on construction materials. Some vines, lianas, leaves, mangroves, bamboo sticks and ropes were used in the construction of their hut.

He thanked the heavens that both girls and him had taken their backpacks with them because they really weren’t empty-handed. He had brought his tools to facilitate the tasks at hand and the girls were entertained by books and games while he worked under the scalding sun. They had everything they needed in order to survive, they just needed to have faith and patience.

He taught the girls what food was edible and what food was not. He stressed the fact that they would get tummy aches if they disobeyed him in order for the girls to take him seriously. He also told them where to find fruit in case they were hungry and he was not around and they had made fishing nets with some of the rope they had. 

They were eating fish right now as it was the easiest to catch by using the nets, but he knew that if they wanted bigger and different marine species, they would have to learn to use a spear. Also, they would need it for hunting the mammals they encountered on the island. He also taught Hyunjin how to make fire so they could cook their food and stay warm at night. Yeojin was still too young to learn, but when she grew older, he would make sure to teach her too. It was a process but everything was working out.

xxx

Now, a few months had passed and they were having a candlelight dinner at their hut. Enjoying the soothing breeze the night provided. The girls were having fun eating messily with their hands but Mark had told them that they would soon make their own cutlery as they had to be civilized even though they weren’t in civilization anymore. He wanted them to be prepared for the world when they got rescued. 

“... So that’s what you have to do when you see a helicopter or airplane in the sky or a ship at the sea…” Mark explained to the girls what they should do in order to get rescued.

“Just start a fire and do an ‘S.O.S.’ with branches… I get it… I can't wait to get away from this island… All my batteries and power banks are no longer working…” Hyunjin said sadly now that she didn’t have a way to entertain herself.

“So silly…!! You could be playing with me in the wild!!” Yeojin told her heatedly.

“Yeah… How about no? I want to be rescued and they won’t rescue me if I’m looking like you… You don’t even use clothes anymore… You look like a savage with your thing hanging down...” Hyunjin stated as she moved her hands to point at Yeojin’s privates.

“You don't use as many clothes anymore either…” Yeojin replied not really minding Hyunjin. 

“At least I cover myself down there...” Hyunjin murmured. 

“Yeojin… Hyunjin is right… You should be using clothes…” It was good that Yeojin didn’t have the ability to get offended yet, Mark thought.

“It’s hot and they itch…” Yeojin answered back indifferently.

“Yeojin…” Mark stressed, tired of having the same conversation about clothes every other day.

“So... Why does Yeojin have a caterpillar and I have something different down there?” Hyunjin asked changing the topic while she was eating a banana.

“What caterpillar?” Mark asked confused as he sincerely didn’t understand what Hyunjin was referring to. 

Since they had been on the island, every lunch and dinner were spent with a wide range of questions the girls asked to satisfy their curiosity. Mark was glad to answer most of them.

“You have one too but yours looks like a worm… Kind of yucky.” Hyunjin casually said as she munched on her food and pointed between Mark’s legs.

Mark felt all the blood in his body going straight to his face. It couldn’t be possible to be embarrassed because of a little girl’s remark, but he was. He felt kind of offended and insulted too. A worm? Worms were disgusting. He thought maybe it was time to have ‘the birds and the bees talk’. 

“Well… Nature gave us different parts… Yeojin has… You know? And you have…?” Mark hesitated as he tried to explain. Maybe he was not ready yet to have this particular talk with the girls.

“A cowrie shell.” Yeojin intervened while Mark blushed feeling overly uncomfortable because of the topic at hand.

“What?” Mark got out of his stupor and questioned Yeojin’s choice of words.

“Hers looks like a cowrie shell, mine looks like a caterpillar and yours… Is it supposed to be like mine?” Yeojin asked nonchalantly eating tiny pieces of mango, her favorite fruit.

“Yes, yours will look like mine when you’re older…” Mark giggled nervously. He was so not prepared to talk about this.

“Eww!! I don’t want Yeojin’s to look like yours…” Hyunjin spat her banana in disgust with what Mark had said.

“Hyunjin…” Mark said, not trying to be rude but highly hurt by the girl’s words.

“Why are they different anyway?” Yeojin interrupted, making everyone remember what the original question was about.

“Ughh… So… First, what Yeojin has is called a penis and what Hyunjin has is called a vagina… People call them by other names like pussy or cunt or dick or cock…” Mark started saying and stopped himself when he realized that those words were not for children to know.

“Pussy? Like pussycat?” Hyunjin inquired.

“Dick? Like Dick Grayson?? I love Robin!!” Yeojin exclaimed.

“Cunt? Isn't that an insult?” Hyunjin remembered hearing that somewhere.

“Cock? Like the hen’s husband?” Yeojin suddenly got a craving for chicken.

“Yeah, yeah… Let’s forget about that…” Mark ignored the girls not wanting them to remember his words. The girls would obviously remember, though.

“Well, as I was saying… Mmmm, those parts... They are useful for having babies!” Mark declared triumphantly like his statement was the smartest thing he had said to the girls, and maybe it was.

“Babies? What do they have to do with anything?” Hyunjin asked confused by the turn in the conversation.

“Well, you know, when a couple loves each other very much, they get married, right?” Mark began his weird explanation.

“Right, right.” Both Hyunjin and Yeojin nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well, they get married. To do so, they exchange vows. Vows are like promises. They promise to love each other and make each other happy…” Mark explained simply.

“What happens next?” A curious Yeojin asked.

“Well, after they get married, they lie very...Very close together and… Make love...” Mark was the color of a tomato by now.

“Make love? That sounds silly… But I know what you mean. It's like the iguanas, Hyunnie.” Yeojin interrupted again, having realized what Mark referred to, partly.

“You know when they get so close… You can't tell where one begins and the other ends? It’s called mating or copulation. Mommy told me because she liked animals very much, especially fishies.” Yeojin provided like she knew all the mysteries of the universe, and maybe she did.

“That's it.” Mark sighed relieved. It seemed that explanation would do for now. When they grew older, he would have the real talk with them.

“That's it?” Asked Hyunjin a little disappointed.

“Yes. Because the iguanas always have their babies soon after.” Yeojin explained to Hyunjin. She was the most curious out of the two and liked exploring the rainforest on her own, getting to watch the diversity of plants and animals in their natural habitat.

“That's it, Mark?” Hyunjin looked at Mark asking for confirmation

“Well, that's most of it.” Mark finalized.

“Is that really why we have different parts? To have babies after lying together? Sounds as boring as the names dick, pussy, cunt, and cock...” Hyunjin huffed in annoyance and disappointment.

“Forget about those names and... Yes!! Super boring! Not stuff for little kids!” Mark tried to move on from the sensitive topic.

“So, is that how babies are made? By laying together? I don't buy it…” Hyunjin whispered mostly to herself, unsure of Mark’s words. She knew there was more to it.

“I think my moms did lay together… Once I saw them really close and without clothes but there was no baby after...” Yeojin tried to recall.

“Well, well! Enough for today! It’s time to sleep, kids… Let’s go all brush our teeth…” Mark cut their thoughts and questions realizing that ‘the birds and the bees talk’ was a tricky subject. 

xxx

Mark had built a two-story hut. He felt it was for the best, as he needed his own privacy and so did the girls. He slept on the first floor and the girls slept on the second floor near the staircase. 

Mark tucked the girls into their shared bed after they had cleaned themselves in their improvised and rustic bathroom. He told them a story so they would fall asleep faster and kissed them on the forehead. They had grown pretty close these passing months and despite their over the top energy, he could now say that he loved them as if they were his own.

He descended the stairs and went to his own bed. Before falling asleep, he couldn’t help but think that the girls had been making excellent progress with the classes he had set up for both of them. 

He wanted his little girls not to be ignorant and be prepared for everything. That’s why he had thought it would be useful to teach Yeojin to read and encourage Hyunjin not to stop learning either. 

Yeojin was reading now, despite her age, and Hyunjin not only could read at a faster pace but she also had beautiful handwriting and liked writing letters to her mothers. It was kind of bittersweet, as she could never send them, but he knew it was her way of coping with their absence. At least, they were distracted by the classes and didn’t think too much about their situation.

Overall, they had been doing extremely well, as well as they could, being stranded on an island. But some things he couldn’t really prevent as he remembered the girls’ exchange at dinner. 

As time passed, the girls refused to be covered up. They, especially Yeojin, were very reluctant to use clothes. The heat was too strong and it was understandable, but he wanted them to be proper and not to behave like wild animals. It would be really uncomfortable if they kept on doing this when they grew older. Being a parent was a challenging job and he guessed everything would resolve itself as he started to fall asleep.

xxx

“Girls, this is called a spear. You have to be really careful when using it because of its sharp end. It can cause a lot of damage and hurt you badly.” Mark explained to the girls how to handle the weapon as he was about to teach them how to hunt. Maybe he should have figured out the hunting part before teaching the girls. Well, it was too late for that.

“I don’t wanna make the animals hurt, Mark.” Yeojin told him while she carried on her bare shoulder her newest friend, a snail.

“Yeojin, I don’t want to damage them either, but it’s the survival of the fittest. We have to eat.” Mark told her as he patted her head.

“I don’t want to eat Marimo. He is my friend.” Yeojin insisted as she refused to take the spear that Mark was offering her.

“Jinnie, what Mark means is that it’s all nature’s plan. You see when we swim in the ocean how big fishies eat small fishies?...” Hyunjin said and Yeojin nodded.

“... Or how big insects eat small insects?...” Hyunjin continued and Yeojin nodded again.

“... Do you think they wanted to do harm on purpose to the smaller ones?...” Hyunjin asked Yeojin, trying to make her understand.

“... It’s the same for us. We don’t want to harm them but as the big animals we have to eat the smaller ones to survive.” Hyunjin finished her explanation and by the look on Yeojin’s face, it seemed she was convinced.

Mark was impressed by how smart and adaptive to the circumstances Hyunjin had turned out to be. He felt kind of sad seeing how such a small girl had to grow up fast because of the situation she found herself in. He thought he should cut the girls some slack and let them play more. They were kids and they needed to behave like them, after all. Maybe he could reduce the hours of the classes.

“So, any questions?” Mark asked the girls who by now were carrying their own self-made spears. They shook their heads.

“So… Let’s go! Follow my example!” Mark told them as he ventured deeper into the rainforest, hoping to find some boars to hunt, the girls following right after.

xxx

They were kneeling, hiding behind some bushes and watching a boar of medium size drinking water from the lagoon. It would be the first time Mark hunted a living animal. He had practiced his aim and strength weeks before but being in a real-life situation was completely different. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the girls.

“That has to be a young adult because of its size. These are the ones we have to avoid because they are in their prime and smarter than the rest. We should hunt the smaller ones…” Mark whispered to the girls.

“We have to hunt the babies?” Hyunjin asked sadly.

“Unfortunately, yes…” Mark replied feeling kind of unhappy too, but they had to eat. It was them or they.

“Hyunnie, don’t worry. It’s how things are supposed to be.” Yeojin reassured Hyunjin as she grabbed her hand. Roles reversed, as it seemed she had really understood the ways of nature.

Two hours passed until a small boar appeared. They watched their prey carefully and waited until it was alone, so they could do a surprise attack on it. As it was small, it would only be necessary to use one spear and Mark would be the one doing the killing. 

Mark stood up from his kneeling position and with all the force he could gather at the moment, threw the spear right through the poor mammal’s body. Aiming perfectly and piercing its skin, as the boar gave a loud whimper and fell on its side. 

The girls stayed hidden as he approached the animal and as he got closer, he realized it was still alive but breathing heavily. He called the girls over as he knew they had to know about this gruesome lesson too. All for the sake of surviving.

“As you see, the boar is now incapacitated. However, it is still alive and it doesn’t deserve a long-suffering. I have to kill it. Each of us has a knife, right? I will use mine and slit its throat… It will be messy, I guess some of its blood will splash on me but it’s for the better. You understand, girls?” Mark told the girls in a soothing voice so they could really comprehend the extent of the things they had to do in order to live.

“Just one quick movement and we are finished…” Mark said as he raised his knife and with one sole strike, made a profound cut in the boar’s neck killing it instantly, as a stream of blood splattered on his chest.

The girls were fascinated by what they had witnessed. It had been brutal but also educational. Yeojin squeezed firmly Hyunjin’s hand as a tear escaped from her left eye. Hyunjin was horrified, there was so much blood but the animal was not suffering anymore and she felt thankful because of that. 

“That was it. With the spear, we weaken them and then we finish the job with the knife.” Mark said in a monotone voice as he was also pretty shocked by what he had just done.

“The sooner you learn how to do it, the better. This is our life now. We hunt for our own food. And when we eat it, we will say our graces. We have to be thankful for having the opportunity to eat something other than fruit and fish.” Mark told them as he began tying the boar’s feet together and roping it tightly to a thick stick to carry over his shoulders.

The girls followed him to the hut in silence too stunned to utter a word. They had been living on the island for months now, but this was the first time it really hadn’t felt like they were on vacation or just having fun. Things had gotten real pretty fast and the weight of the responsibility they will soon have on their own lives was frightening.

Mark noticed that the girls were more quiet than normal as he had gotten used to their constant bickering, playing or singing. He wanted to give something back to them as today’s lesson had been pretty harsh. 

“Girls, how about we leave the boar cooking over the fire and we take a dive into the sea?” Mark asked the troubled girls.

“Really? You always said that swimming in the ocean is dangerous and we should only swim at the lagoon…” Hyunjin questioned Mark.

“I know what I said, but I’ll be there with you… So, what do you say?” He smiled at them hoping to change their brooding mood.

“I like to swim with the turtles.” Yeojin said, smiling for the first time since they had begun their hunting day.

“I want to see the corals…” Hyunjin added, also smiling.

“Then, it’s settled! We will be going swimming… Hurry up, girls! We don’t want nightfall to catch us…!” Mark yelled as they began walking faster to their home.

xxx

They spent the late afternoon swimming and exploring the reef under the sea. Admiring the extensive flora and fauna in the crystal water. Coral, conchs, fishes, shrimpies, crabs, krills, lobsters, mollusks, clams, shells, scallops, eels, jellyfish, sea horses, sea urchins, starfishes, octopuses, stingrays, a plethora of marine species inhabiting the vast South Pacific Ocean, where Mark assumed they were located. 

Everything was so colorful and pretty, an amazing sight for sore eyes. Hyunjin and Yeojin were having the best time of their lives. They were like little kids in a candy store. So awestruck and blown away, Mark loved seeing them smile so big, full of life and joy. It was the best experience they have had since they had gotten on the island.

The girls had been underwater for a long time and decided it was time to just soak up in the sun. They were floating backwards on the sea surface just admiring the blue sky and the cotton candy clouds when Yeojin began singing a popular song from before they had gotten lost.

“Baby shark, do do, do do do do~ _♪_ ” Yeojin sang enthusiastically as she made water waves with her tiny hands.

“Mama Shark, do do, do do do do~ _♪_ ” Hyunjin followed her and began to sing along with her.

They kept singing the whole song playing with each other and imitating sharks using their hands to form the dorsal fin above their heads, following the dancing steps and choreography of the popular children's song. 

When they had gotten tired of shouting their lungs out or singing, as they preferred calling what they were doing, they swam holding onto each other’s hand like otters, just enjoying the fact that they were together in this predicament. They played with different animals when they were underwater and splashed each other playfully when they were on the surface. 

Mark was watching them from the shore, sitting comfortably on the sand with only his khaki pants, that could no longer be called pants, as he had to cut both legs due to the immense heat of the island. The girls and him no longer spotted a pale and smooth skin, the sun had done its job and now they were sporting sun-kissed skin, bronze and glowy under the sunlight. He figured he could also take a dip and indulge in the freshness the water provided as he ran to join the girls in the sea.

“I’m coming for you, girls!!” Mark screamed as he jumped dramatically splashing water all over the unsuspecting girls. 

“Mark!!!!” Hyunjin screamed in annoyance at him because due to the force of his splash he had inadvertently ruined her hair which was adorned by a pretty flower that Yeojin had gotten for her.

“Oh! My flower!” Yeojin cried in pain as she saw how her gift floated on the water, no longer in Hyunjin’s hair.

“Sorry, girls!! I’ll look for a better-looking flower…” Mark sheepishly said.

“I want Yeojin’s flower…” Hyunjin emphasized crossing her arms over her chest, more than displeased by Mark’s actions.

“I- I-...” Mark was lost, Hyunjin had a horrible temper and he didn’t want to be at the end of it.

“Hyunnie, I’ll just look for another flower…” Yeojin tried to calm Hyunjin as she also knew that she got pretty scary when mad.

“Okay.” Hyunjin said with a terrifying smile directed at Mark and a soothing one directed at Yeojin, as she got out of the water to sit at the shore and wait for her new gift.

“Hey! Hyunjin!” Mark called after her when she saw she was going to the shore.

“Yes?” Hyunjin turned around to face Mark who was still in the water.

“Why are you not wearing clothes?” Mark asked dumbfounded. He already had this conversation with the girls. They couldn’t be around naked all day. They didn't listen to him, it was frustrating.

“A better question would be, why are you wearing clothes?” Hyunjin asked back slightly irritated.

“Because it's proper!” Mark shouted back. Maybe it was time to give up and just let the girls do as they wished. Maybe when they grew older, they would be more modest, he thought.

“Clothes itch and stick to my skin. It’s uncomfortable. Besides, every time you put clothes on us, we always end up taking them off.” Hyunjin tried to make her point across. She didn’t understand what was the big deal about wearing clothes. It was hot, sometimes she even wanted to peel off her own skin.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do…” Mark started saying knowing he would probably lose this argument. Hyunjin was really a stubborn child.

“Mark!! Come over here!! Help me find a new flower for Hyunjin!!” Yeojin screamed as she waved at him from the ocean.

“I need my pretty flower.” Hyunjin conceitedly smirked at Mark.

“This conversation isn’t over…” Mark sighed defeatedly looking at Hyunjin and then swam over to Yeojin’s direction.

As Mark and Yeojin spent the afternoon looking for the best-looking flower in the reef. Hyunjin wondered what would become of them if Mark wasn’t with them. He could be a pain the majority of the time, but she was grateful he decided to take care of them. He was the father figure she never had and sometimes she felt a little bad for all the trouble she made him go through. 

Her mothers had spoiled her rotten and she was really difficult to please. Yeojin was still young and she played along with her whims most of the time. She thought everything was a game. Whereas Mark was the one who really had to deal with all her tantrums. 

She decided that she needed to leave her past behind. She couldn’t act as a princess anymore. She was desperate to leave the island and go back to her electronic devices but everything indicated they weren’t getting off the island any time soon and she didn’t want to be ostracized. She liked Mark, she would try to comply more. She will have to make sure Yeojin also did the same. It would be easy, Yeojin always followed her example.

xxx

Yeojin grabbed a pebble from the ground and with precision and swiftness marked another line in the big rock that was used to mark the days they had been on the island. Today’s mark indicated that they had been stranded for exactly three years. She sighed in disappointment and gathered some fruit to bring back home.

She had already lost hope they would be rescued but it still pained her. She didn’t really remember much about her life before the island but Mark kept feeding them hope and those words warmed her heart and she clung to them. Maybe she was living through Mark’s wishes and not her own but she couldn’t help but feel sad every day that passed and there was no sign of a ship or a helicopter or an airplane.

Life on the island had been pretty well. They already knew how to read and write and the basics of mathematics. They knew which fruit, seeds, and vegetables to eat and which ones to avoid. They knew how to hunt using the spear and also using the nets to catch fish and other sea creatures. They had also learned to make traps to lure smaller animals like rodents and some insects. They had food and water and fire to cook. They were no longer surviving, in her opinion, they were living but that faint hope of what was once home, she still couldn’t shake it off.

She entered the hut, whistling contently some song from her days in the modern world when Hyunjin came running to her, hugging her tightly and with visible signs that she had been crying.

“Hyunnie, what’s wrong?” Yeojin asked worried at the state Hyunjin was in.

“It’s Mark. He hasn’t gotten up since you left and he is not responding to me. I think he is sick and I don’t know what to do.” Hyunjin cried in Yeojin’s arms.

“Let me check on him.” Yeojin said as she hurriedly went to his bed, dropping the fruit in the process.

Yeojin approached Mark’s bed and saw that he was shivering and sweating. He was breathing weakly and grasping desperately on the blankets like he was cold and it couldn’t be since the sun was shining brightly making the air dense and the room warm.

“Mark? What happened?” Yeojin asked sadly as she saw with her own eyes the state Mark was in.

Mark didn’t answer, he seemed like he was having a nightmare because he moved in distress and his eyes remained closed. Yeojin knew in that instant that there was nothing they could do, Mark was far too sick to be able to wake up. 

He had talked to the girls about diseases and sicknesses that if not treated properly could kill, but Yeojin could have never imagined that he would be taken away from them because of something like that. Since young, they have suffered losses but the thought of losing someone once again, Mark, in this case, seemed impossible. Fate had been too cruel.

“Hyunnie, I don’t think he will be waking up. We just have to wait…” Yeojin told a stressed Hyunjin who kept crying near the entrance of the hut.

“Come here, let me hold you.” Yeojin told her sweetly. She knew that despite her outbursts, Hyunjin loved Mark a lot and saw him as a father, whereas Yeojin saw him as a friend. She knew Hyunjin would be taking the loss worse than her

Mark never opened his eyes again. In a few hours, he was gone from this world. They didn’t know what had happened exactly Yeojin could take a guess. Mark had a nasty cut on his ankle. It looked gruesome. She remembered Mark had been limping days before. She assumed he didn’t think it was anything serious or didn’t want to make them worried. His cut had probably gotten infected and because of lack of treatment, he didn’t manage to survive. 

Yeojin worried a lot about things like that because she knew that if they got seriously injured or sick, they wouldn’t be able to do much about it. There were minor things that could be treated as Mark had taught them but now that Hyunjin and her were alone she worried about their future.

“Promise me that if something happened to you, you’ll let me know, Hyunnie.” Yeojin told Hyunjin as they pay their respects to Mark’s body.

They had enveloped his body in his blankets and tried to carry him but they weren’t strong enough yet, so they had to drag him all the way to the place they had chosen to bury him. He would be resting on top of a hill that had a nice view of the beach. One of his favorite places around the island. It took them hours to take him there and more hours to dig up the ground, but by night, with a rudimentary cross and a simple epitaph written on it, Mark’s body rested finally. He would look after them from there.

“I will, Jinnie. Promise me the same thing.” Hyunjin told Yeojin as the two hugged looking down to the ground.

“I promise.” Yeojin whispered and they started to make their way back to their hut.

They spent the night holding onto each other, crying and comforting one another. They held closely, not wanting to let go ever. They were truly alone now, they had no one but themselves and they hoped they could endure the harsh living without Mark. Fear and uncertainty filled their hearts as they drifted off to sleep that fateful evening.

xxx

The first months following Mark’s death were rough for the girls. They were not as cheerful as before and were extremely cautious when doing anything. It was sad how their spirited nature began to fade away as they unknowingly welcomed fear. They had taken many things for granted and when the notion of death became palpable and hit them on the face, the reality of their situation weighed on them.

They didn’t sing or play anymore. They were reduced to their tasks. Yeojin was in charge of fishing and hunting and Hyunjin was in charge of the cooking. Yeojin would have liked to cook too, but Mark considered her too young for that, as she could burn herself if she was not careful. Hyunjin didn’t mind and she took completely over that task now that Mark was gone. She liked to cook and take care of the hut and she had many leisure hours where she would just look through her books, sunbathe, contemplate nature and swim in the ocean. 

They followed a pattern in everything they did now. They were like automats just living for the sake of living and not enjoying what was presented to them. Hyunjin barely talked as she regretted her behavior towards Mark and Yeojin didn’t want to bother her so she didn’t say much. 

However, things were about to change for the best, as Yeojin, was getting tired of the silent treatment Hyunjin kept on giving her. 

Today, Yeojin was determined and as she returned to the hut with a bunch of bananas, she smiled mischievously ready to salvage the relationship with her only friend.

“Hey!! Hyunjin! Come here, I need your help!!” Yeojin screamed at Hyunjin when she noticed her lazing around on the shore.

“Is everything okay?” Hyunjin turned around from her position and asked with worry in her voice. 

It hurt Yeojin, hearing Hyunjin like that. The only times she would talk to her she used the same voice, as if something had happened or was about to happen. She had lost something within herself the day Mark died and she wanted to recuperate it for the sake of Hyunjin.

“It’s just... These bananas are heavier than usual…” Yeojin said as Hyunjin came closer to her position near the entrance of the hut, where a giant and flat rock they used as a chalkboard for their former classes remained still.

“Maybe, you shouldn’t have brought so much… It’s dangerous, something could happen to you…” Hyunjin began her worried rants which Yeojin was fed up with.

As Hyunjin kept talking about boring safety stuff, acting like an adult, Yeojin knew it was a good idea to remind her that they were not yet grown-ups and that they should behave like kids. They were still kids, after all, it was their job to have fun, be mindless and cause mischief. Besides, there was no adult supervision, they should enjoy their stay on the island so much more. Mark, forgive me, she thought.

“Hyun, follow my example!” Yeojin yelled at Hyunjin when both of them were in front of their rudimentary chalkboard.

“What do you mean?” Asked a confused Hyunjin as she saw how Yeojin grabbed one banana and after peeling it threw it on the rock, smashing it and wasting the precious fruit.

“Throw some bananas with me, Hyun!!” Yeojin told her excitedly as she kept mindlessly throwing bananas at the rock.

“Are you crazy? What are you doing?” Hyunjin answered back while she started gathering all the banana peels that Yeojin kept throwing on the floor. It would be no good if they slipped on them, hit their heads and suddenly died, she thought.

“Stop doing that!! We’ll pick them up later, come play with me!!” Yeojin insisted. The rock was full of mashed bananas by now.

“Hundred banana bunches on the rock hundred banana bunches~ _♪_ ” Yeojin started singing as she threw even more bananas.

“What?” Hyunjin asked in disbelief of what she was witnessing. Yeojin wasting food, dancing and singing happily to a weird song. 

“... If one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-nine banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_ ” Yeojin continued her song while she danced like a monkey.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile a little by Yeojin’s crazy antics. She looked so full of life and joyful like they both used to look before tragedy visited their little hut. 

She understood Yeojin was trying to make her happy by being silly. She wanted to steal a laugh out of her. It had been so long since she had indulged herself in something other than adult responsibilities, that she had forgotten what it was like to be a kid. She wanted to hug Yeojin at that very moment as tears streamed down her face.

“Come on!! Why are you still standing like a fool! Sing with me!!” Yeojin screamed at her and followed the next verse of the song.

“Ninety-nine banana bunches on the rock ninety-nine banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-eight banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_ ” Yeojin pulled Hyunjin by the arm and gave her a banana.

“Come on, Hyun. I know you want to.” Yeojin said and smirked at Hyunjin.

A teary-eyed Hyunjin smiled genuinely for what felt like years. She patted Yeojin on the head and threw the banana at the rock, smashing it completely and seeing it spill on the ground.

“Yay!!! Finally!! Here, take some more bananas!!!.. Ninety-eight banana bunches on the rock ninety-eight banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-seven banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_ … Sing along!!” Yeojin told Hyunjin.

“Ninety-seven banana bunches on the rock ninety-seven banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-six banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_...” Hyunjin began singing a little hoarse due to the unfamiliarity of not having done so for so long.

“Louder!!” Yeojin screamed and threw more bananas on the rock. 

“Ninety-six banana bunches on the rock ninety-six banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-five banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_!!!” Hyunjin began to scream madly as she threw more bananas maniacally, scaring Yeojin a bit.

“I said louder!!” Yeojin demanded.

“Ninety-five banana bunches on the rock ninety-five banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-four banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_!!!!” Hyunjin was giggling by now, so full of life after so much time, Yeojin felt like her plan had worked perfectly.

“We are out of bananas!!” Yeojin yelled in disappointment.

“Let’s just grab some more fruit!!” Hyunjin told her enthusiastically as she went to the inside of the hut to grab more food and waste it just for the fun of it.

“Yeah!!!” Yeojin screamed triumphantly, raising her tiny fist into the blue sky.

“Ninety-four banana bunches on the rock ninety-four banana bunches if one of the bunches should happen to bruise ninety-three banana bunches on the rock~ _♪_!!!” Yeojin kept singing as she waited for Hyunjin.

That afternoon, Hyunjin remembered what it was like to be a kid and indulged herself once again in the joy of being one. They spent all day dancing and singing. They got to fifty-three banana bunches before they called it a night.

They slept soundly in the hammock located at the entrance, too tired to go inside and clean the mess they had caused. Mashed fruit smeared all over the front of the hut, but they didn’t care. That was a problem for the next day. This was a special day and tomorrow they would take on their responsibilities again but wouldn’t forget that inside they were still children that needed to be crazy, stupid and silly, sometimes.

That day, Hyunjin started seeing Yeojin as more than the kid she had to take care of. She was her equal now and she couldn’t help but feel more for her than she did before. She knew that she would have to get loose and stop being so worried all the time. She would try to be more carefree. Yeojin was the light she had needed to go through this dark path and she knew that as long as she had her, everything would be okay.

xxx

A few years had passed since Mark’s demise. They knew how much time had passed because Mark had also taught them to count the moons. Twelve moons made one year and they marked every event in their calendar rock so they wouldn’t forget. By looking at the sky and paying attention to the stars and celestial bodies, they could pretty much tell everything. Because of that, they could also celebrate holidays like their birthdays, Christmas, or even Thanksgiving. 

Now, two special holidays were approaching and they wanted to make something big out of them. Yeojin and Hyunjin’s birthdays were soon to come. Hyunjin would be 16 years old and that milestone had to be celebrated. They both had been waiting to have a party and this was the perfect opportunity.

Yeojin was resting on the hammock hung at the entrance of the hut, playing with some lianas, vines and some rope, making what she hoped would be Hyunjin’s birthday present. 

Over the years, she had taken a liking to knot tying and building small models of everything. She had made necklaces, bracelets, animals, plants, boats and even a replica of their hut. All those little things she gave to Hyunjin as gifts which she used on herself or to decorate the hut. 

Yeojin was pretty skillful with her hands and her creativity was something Hyunjin admired in her, as she was pretty useless for creative crafting. She liked to spend hours and hours alone just improving her skills. Sometimes, when Hyunjin got too bored she got mad at Yeojin for ignoring her.

“Yeojin!! Come play with me, I’m bored!” Hyunjin called for Yeojin from the inside of the hut.

“Sorry, Hyunnie. I’m busy, maybe later?” Yeojin suggested as she kept doing her own thing.

“Why do you have to keep doing that? We have enough decorations, there is not going to be more places to put your stuff…” Hyunjin was getting impatient by the minute. 

As more time passed, she felt like everything annoyed her more than before. She didn’t know it yet but puberty was coming to her quicker than she would have liked.

“Then, I’ll just find another place to put them.” Yeojin replied uninterested in what Hyunjin was saying.

“Uhhggg!! You’re so infuriating!!!” Hyunjin complained as she stomped her right foot on the ground.

Yeojin continued ignoring her. She was too concentrated on making a cat. She knew Hyunjin loved cats. It was pretty unfortunate that the island didn’t have any type of feline, well it was maybe for the better because she couldn’t imagine herself against a wild feline. She would certainly lose that fight. 

She remembered Hyunjin had three cat pets and she never mentioned it but she knew she missed them. So now that she had improved her crafting skills, she wanted to make a cat. She didn’t remember much about how they looked but she had picture books she had taken along with her so it wouldn’t be so difficult.

As Yeojin was fairly entertained, Hyunjin was becoming furious little by little. Yeojin was not giving her attention and preferred being alone than spending time with her. She knew she may be exaggerating but it hurt her that Yeojin wanted alone time at all. She was going through so many mood swings, she even was becoming annoyed with herself. She didn’t understand what was going on with her but she knew something was happening. She had also been experimenting physical changes. Changes so strange she didn’t dare mention to Yeojin. They embarrassed her, she didn’t know why, but they did.

She was feeling sensitive in different parts of her body. Her breasts were bigger and round and sore most of the time. The buds on top of them felt tender to the touch and ached. Her body was more curvaceous and she had grown a whole lot taller than Yeojin. She felt a bit like a stranger in her own body but for the most part those changes she could handle. 

The worst part had occurred a week before. When she was taking a bath in the lagoon, she started bleeding from between her legs. It didn’t really hurt but she got so scared that she immediately thought about telling Yeojin. However, that feeling of shame came to her and she didn’t mention anything at the end. 

After she cleaned herself, she started having these cramps in her stomach, it was really uncomfortable and she couldn’t sleep. Yeojin’s snores normally soothed her to sleep, but that night she wanted to punch her in the face. She restrained herself, though, it was not Yeojin’s fault. 

Luckily, the bleeding stopped in no more than three days. She was thankful it hadn’t been anything serious but she felt really bad because she broke the promise she had made with Yeojin. She had promised her she would tell her everything. What she didn’t know was that they would start keeping more secrets from each other and hers was just the start of it.

As the years passed, they had also started covering their bodies more. They didn’t know why, but as their bodies started developing, they felt the need to hide those changes from one another. Mark would be proud. 

They mostly covered their lower bodies and used their long hair to cover their fronts. She liked making clothes like skirts to use and Yeojin just wrapped any kind of cloth around her waist, as she didn’t care much about cloth making. 

Now, that Yeojin was paying her no mind at all and as angry as she felt, she tried to calm down and went to her bed to try to entertain herself in another way. As she laid down, she reached for the mirror that was resting on her bedside table and started looking at her face. 

She had developed a habit of watching herself in the mirror constantly. She didn’t know why, she just felt like it. She really liked admiring her attributes, as she thought, she was really pretty. The sudden vanity she felt for herself had come out of nowhere and she didn’t really think it was of importance. 

As she kept looking at herself, she noticed Yeojin was no longer in the hammock but climbing up the stairs on her way to her. She tried to hide the mirror just as quickly.

“Are you looking at yourself again?” Yeojin teased her and grabbed the mirror from Hyunjin’s hands.

“What does it matter to you? Go away!!” Hyunjin exasperatedly told Yeojin as she pushed her from her standing position.

“Calm down, Hyun… Nothing wrong with being a little vain, I mean you’re looking fine… So damn fine...” Yeojin casually said and pushed her back onto the bed, falling on top of her in the process.

“Shut up! What do you know about it…? You’re so annoying…” Hyunjin said to Yeojin but kept her close to her body. She felt like she needed Yeojin to be even closer.

“If I’m so annoying, why are you holding me so lovingly?” Yeojin teased her again as she looked directly into her eyes.

“Get over it! Go play with your ropes…!” Hyunjin yelled at her but didn’t really push her and continued to hold her close.

“Maybe we can play together now…” Yeojin said as she licked her lips feeling hot all of a sudden. Her lower body reacting to Hyunjin’s own body.

Hyunjin felt really weird because of the way Yeojin was talking to her. She seemed like a different person. Her eyes were darker than normal and her pupils were dilated. She also felt like something was poking her stomach but she didn’t dare to ask Yeojin what it was. She felt herself suddenly blushing and warm in their embrace.

As Yeojin kept staring at Hyunjin, she felt like she was hypnotized by her. She was having all kinds of thoughts, neither of them good in her opinion. What’s more, her body was reacting to Hyunjin. It was not the first time her so-called caterpillar, like Hyunjin had called it years ago, had raised upon itself. Nevertheless, that rising only happened in the mornings until this very moment. 

She was feeling particularly bold too. She was not being herself but she couldn’t help it. Hyunjin looked beautiful below her. She had grown so much over the years. Her bronze skin looked really pretty in contrast to her jet-black hair. She wanted to get lost in her big dark eyes. The mounds on her chest felt really soft and she wanted to touch them. She felt very attracted to her, like a moth to a flame. Out of instinct, she began lowering her face, her lips millimeters away from Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin felt really cozy underneath Yeojin’s body. She felt secure and protected. There was heat surrounding them, the air was heavy and she felt tingles between her legs. She closed them in instinct and when she did, she felt something thrusting onto her stomach. It felt really good and she wanted to keep feeling like that. However, she couldn’t accept the desperate state she was in and worse, she saw Yeojin had closed her eyes and was trying to kiss her?

“Get off me!!!” Hyunjin screamed loudly at Yeojin as she shoved her from her body.

Yeojin fell on the floor startled. She didn’t know what Hyunjin was thinking but she thought they were on the same page. She felt pain in her heart, hurt by Hyunjin’s treatment. 

The rejection was too hard to handle and she didn’t want to show her how much it had affected her. She got up from the floor and ran away from the hut as tears began falling down her face. She wouldn’t let Hyunjin see her like this.

Hyunjin felt devastated by how she had treated Yeojin. It had been unfair. She had been an accomplice to whatever they were doing as she hugged her first. She was confused, though, and until she wasn’t sure what this was, it would be better to ignore the cravings she seemed to have. Poor Yeojin, she thought as she remembered her stunned face and the tears that were about to fall. She would try to sleep it off and maybe apologize in the morning.

She laid down on the bed and that tingling feeling she was experiencing before didn’t seem to want to go away. She also felt kind of sticky down there. It was a strange but pleasant feeling. Something like that had never occurred to her before. Curiosity killed the cat they said and as much as she liked cats, she would die like one but she had to know what was going on with her own body.

She removed the cloth that covered her privates and opened her legs to see where that sticky sensation came from. She used her finger to touch herself between her legs, and when she did, a loud moan left her mouth. She had barely grazed herself and the reaction it had caused on her was so pleasant she wanted to try it more. She began rubbing herself all over with two of her fingers. She didn’t know what she was doing but it felt extremely good, so she kept doing it.

Her skin felt tender and so raw. As her movements quickened in pace, a liquid substance started leaking from the hole she was circling with her fingers. Yet, what felt more delicious was touching and pinching a little nub that was located at the intersection of what she could tell were something like lips. 

She was already a teenager and this was the first time she was truly getting to know her own body. She felt amazing and knew that she would keep doing this as many times as she could. It felt too good not to do so.

Hyunjin’s breathing was getting heavier, she was panting now. Her whole body was covered in sweat and she felt like she needed to pee. This sensation didn’t stop her from continuing caressing herself and only encouraged her to go at a faster pace. She tried inserting one of her fingers in her leaking hole and just as she entered the tip, she gave a strenuous moan and felt convulsions all over her body, as liquid spilled from her insides onto her blankets.

Nothing she had experienced had felt as amazing as that and she didn’t even know what it was. She felt exhausted and sleepy, but before that, she knew she had to see, she had to know what had caused those gratifying sensations in her. She reached for her mirror and situated it between her legs and what she saw made her eager for a second round of what she had just experienced.

Through the mirror, she could fully appreciate what she had between her legs. She used one hand to hold the mirror and the other one to spread what she had confirmed were indeed lips that were covering the interior of where she had fingered herself. 

There was a hole, that was for sure, and secretions were coming out of it. But there was another hole, smaller in size just above the bigger one. It also had some liquid barely leaking from there but she realized that the one she had been caressing and trying to enter was the bigger one. 

Her skin looked red, puffy and raw. It was also glistening due to the liquids smeared over it. Nevertheless, what impressed her more was that the leaking hole looked like a hungry mouth as it palpitated while it opened up just to close up again. It looked like it was alive. The sole thought of if excited her in a way she hadn’t known of until this day. 

Pretty satisfied, not angry or confused anymore, Hyunjin forgot about all her problems and fell asleep blissfully. Little did she know that when she would loosen up more, she would enjoy even more of the gratuitous feeling she felt at the moment and that Yeojin would be a part of it too.

xxx

In only a matter of days, their birthdays would arrive but since that eventful night, it could be said that Hyunjin and Yeojin were fighting more than ever. Yeojin thought that she preferred the silent treatment Hyunjin had pulled on her years before as this new Hyunjin was meaner by the second and she didn’t understand why.

Despite their fights, they still slept in the same bed and cuddled most of the night. They were being stubborn, Hyunjin more so than Yeojin but they cared deeply for each other and held tight every time it was time to sleep. When they woke up, they pretended they didn’t like each other and just focused on doing their own things. This morning would be different, though. As nature would betray Yeojin in the worst way.

Yeojin was dreaming. She was happy in her dream. Hyunjin and her were no longer fighting and spent all day singing and dancing. Being close to her felt like the best feeling ever and she just wanted to be with her all the time. As unconsciousness made her fantasies reality, her body started to betray her. Her penis was rising up in her sleep and unfortunately, as she was back hugging Hyunjin, the latter was feeling it on her butt.

“Yeojin?” Hyunjin lazily called for Yeojin as something hard was jabbing her.

“Mmmmmm?” Yeojin still pretty much lost in her dreams, let out.

“Could you stop doing that? It’s making me uncomfortable…” Hyunjin whined sleepily with her eyes closed.

Yeojin just hugged her tighter and began grinding her butt and stroking it unconsciously. Yeojin was far gone in her dream, playing house with Hyunjin. They lived in a very big apartment and had twelve cats. By now, she was squeezing Hyunjin’s butt cheeks and humping her from behind.

“Yeojin!!! Stop!!!” Hyunjin screamed as she felt how her personal space was being violated and got out of bed in a flash.

The sudden movement and harsh tone in Hyunjin’s voice woke Yeojin up. As she sat on the bed and started accommodating herself, still unsure of what she had been doing seconds before. She tried to stand up only to realize her penis had acted up again as it was standing up, and a hint of it could be seen through the blankets. She froze. This was not the moment for it to behave like this.

“Why is it like that?” Hyunjin asked, taken aback as it was the first time she was seeing it after years. She thought Yeojin’s penis continued being the same as when she was a kid. She was wrong.

“Why do you care!?!?” Yeojin angrily spat at her, rather mad about having woken up forcefully from her wonderful dream than the embarrassment she felt at the moment.

“Let me see!” Hyunjin insisted as she tried to grab the blankets and take them off from Yeojin’s body. 

“Let go!! I’m not dressed!!” Yeojin shoved her as she gripped on the blankets with all the force she could at the moment.

“Why does it matter? I’ve seen you naked…” Hyunjin kept trying to take the blankets from Yeojin.

“Not for a while, you have not…” Yeojin huffed.

“I used to see you naked all the time…” Hyunjin told her as she had desisted on pulling the blankets.

“Well, it's different now…” Yeojin replied downheartedly.

“Why?” Hyunjin stressed.

“I don't know. I don't know why it's different, but it is… Now leave me alone.” Yeojin answered as she turned her back on her.

“I just wish things could be the way they used to be… When we had fun… I’m tired of fighting all the time…” Hyunjin confessed and Yeojin couldn’t really take her seriously as most of the fights were started by her.

Yeojin was not having it. It was not going away and she didn’t want Hyunjin to see. She was trying to wrap the blankets around her when Hyunjin started bothering her once again.

“What's wrong? You're all humped over…” Hyunjin noticed Yeojin’s funny way of standing.

“It’s nothing…” Yeojin spoke up to her.

At that moment, a breeze entered the hut, lifting Yeojin’s blankets for a second, a second that was enough for Hyunjin to notice that Yeojin had no longer a caterpillar. That was not even a worm like Mark’s, his soul rest in peace. That looked like the end of a spear. The sight frightened her. 

“What happened to it?” Hyunjin couldn’t help but ask after she had a glimpse of it.

“It gets that way all the time now…” Yeojin nonchalantly replied. It was no use, Hyunjin already had seen it, she might as well just get over this.

“Well, does it hurt?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“No.” Yeojin answered.

“Well, can you walk?” Hyunjin kept asking Yeojin.

“I can walk just fine. And I can make it go away if I want to, too.” Yeojin explained to her.

“How?” Hyunjin was starting to annoy Yeojin.

“None of your business. Now, can you please move? I have to take care of it.” Yeojin said as she pushed Hyunjin and stormed out of the hut.

Hyunjin didn’t really have the intention of distressing Yeojin. She just wanted to help her. She felt like she was the only one that could. She had been slightly disconcerted because of what she saw but she also felt that pleasuring feeling between her legs again. 

Yeojin’s penis looked intimidating. It was big and thick, but in some way, she craved it. She didn’t really understand what she was feeling, but one thing was certain. She needed to know how Yeojin succeeded in getting rid of it.

She got out of the hut and went to the only place she knew Yeojin would be, where she stored all her crafts, the bat cave. She felt the urge to know and see what Yeojin did with herself. The thought of it made her salivate and as she bit her lips she ran towards her destination.

xxx

Hyunjin couldn’t really see what Yeojin was doing to herself but she got pretty much an idea. It seemed she was doing the same things she did to her own body to relieve all the frustration and tension that accumulated every time they fought.

Yeojin was sitting on a flat rock at the entrance of the cave. She could only see her back but she could distinguish the up and down movements her hand was doing on herself. She was arching up her neck and she was biting her lip as her eyes stayed closed. 

She could also hear a wet sound coming from her direction as the movements of her hand fastened. She was touching her private parts just like she did with hers. Yeojin looked so beautiful all sweaty and whimpering as she tried to reach that familiar peak.

Yeojin was now grunting loudly and she was short of breath. Hyunjin knew what that signified and she tried to get closer to see her pleasuring herself as she also felt wet down there and wanted to touch herself. She came closer, taking advantage of Yeojin’s closed eyes and situated herself less than a meter away from her. She was looking at her from the side and when she finally saw her in all her splendor, she had to cover her mouth and hold her gasp, not to be discovered.

Mark’s worm had nothing on Yeojin’s. It looked more like a big banana than a spear, as the spears they used were really thin. Yeojin’s was not thin at all, it was the complete opposite. She was extremely thick, large and long. Maybe a banana wouldn’t suffice. That was definitely at least two bananas put together. How could she have hidden that all this time? 

Yeojin pumped her penis one final time and reached her peak. She spilled her essence all over the ground in front of the cave. She hissed in pleasure and licked her lips blissfully. This was not the first time she had relieved herself but this felt different than before. Maybe it was because she kept thinking of Hyunjin. She couldn’t deny it anymore. She wanted her. She craved her. Desire filled her veins.

Hyunjin had hidden herself in time before Yeojin opened her eyes. She decided it was better to return to the hut before she could get caught by Yeojin. What she had witnessed had been so stimulating, she was leaking all over. Although she still felt confused and weird, now she knew that both Yeojin and her were practically suffering from the same pent up feelings. She didn’t know what the future would be like but one thing was for sure. She wanted Yeojin in it, doing those things with her.

xxx

Their birthdays passed and because those were special days, they were more civil towards each other. They played, sang and danced like there hadn’t been any friction between them but things were different and neither of them could deny it. 

A day after Yeojin’s birthday, they started sleeping separately. Yeojin took over Mark’s former bed and Hyunjin stayed on the second floor. With all the body and hormonal changes they were going through, it was meant to happen eventually. They still did things together and didn’t forget to have leisure time but they didn’t touch each other freely anymore. They used clothes more often and respected each other’s boundaries.

As more months passed, their cravings for each other only grew stronger and Yeojin was determined to do something about it. She didn’t know if Hyunjin would comply as she always seemed to reject her, but she would try anyway. What she didn’t know was that Hyunjin wanted her as much as she did but was afraid and let her fear overcome her decisions and actions. 

Yeojin remembered all the stories her mother used to tell her before going to sleep. Tales of princes and princesses and everlasting love. She had forgotten them for some time because they weren’t of her interest, but now she understood why her mother seemed to love them so much and insisted on telling her. She would be the prince charming and Hyunjin would be her princess. She would court her and then she would accept her undying love for her. She hoped Hyunjin would cave in and accept her courtship.

For her part, Hyunjin had realized that she wanted Yeojin more than a friend or a cousin. She had never really considered Yeojin a sister, as they didn’t even get a chance to live as a family before the trip took place. 

She knew what she wanted now. She knew she loved Yeojin and as Mark had told them, when two people love each other they get married. She wanted to marry Yeojin. She wasn’t sure if she should be the one doing the wooing, though. Yeojin was more mature for those things than her but maybe all the times she had pushed her away had severed their bond and she didn’t want anything more to do with her than being island companions. She was frustrated with herself. If she hadn’t been so mean to Yeojin, maybe they would be married by now.

Yeojin was tying knots like always. She was thinking of ways to impress Hyunjin when she suddenly got an idea. She had read something about some shells having special beads inside, they were called pearls and were supposedly really valuable. Maybe she could look one up for Hyunjin, she thought. 

She dived into the ocean and started looking inside all the shells she could find. It took her a while, but she finally found what she was looking for and came out of the water. The white bead looked beautiful under the bright sun, it shone and sparkled. It would be the perfect gift to start her courtship.

Hyunjin was humming to herself while she prepared lunch to eat later with Yeojin, when she saw her running straight into her, still wet from having been swimming in the ocean.

“Hyunjin!! Hyunjin!! Hyunjiiiin!!” Yeojin called for her energetically as she left wet footprints all over the floor.

“Yeojin! You're wetting everything… You’ll have to clean later...” Hyunjin told her as she wondered why Yeojin was so eager to talk to her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it later… Hey! How are you?” Yeojin smiled brightly at her while she leaned on one of the poles that held up the hut securely.

“I’m doing fine, and you?” Hyunjin asked baffled as she didn’t understand what she was trying to do. This behavior was uncommon in Yeojin. Typically, Yeojin would be doing her own stuff at this hour, not bothering her in the kitchen.

“I’m fine, more than fine now that I’m with you.” Yeojin continued smiling in a way Hyunjin would call alluring. 

“Are you hungry? Is that why you’re here?” Hyunjin asked her as she stuffed a piece of mango in her mouth.

“N- n- no, that’s not it…” Yeojin answered back while she chewed on the piece of mango.

“I have something for you.” Yeojin told her as she retrieved something from her satchel, a really pretty white bead that she gave Hyunjin right away.

Hyunjin received Yeojin’s present and smiled warmly. It wasn’t the first time Yeojin gave her something. She was used to receiving lots of Yeojin’s creations, a chubby cat being the last one. This bead was different from all those gifts, though. She could tell that this had sort of a special significance. Instinct told her that Yeojin wanted it to mean something. She wished the meaning was the same thing she had been hoping for.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Jinnie.” Hyunjin hugged her and Yeojin felt at the top of the world.

“Do you like it?” Yeojin asked nervously once they separated from the hug.

“I love it! Is it a marble? Where did you get it from?” Hyunjin asked curious. She was already thinking of a way to use it.

“It’s a pearl. I found it in those little shelves…” Yeojin told her slightly embarrassed because of the attention Hyunjin was giving to her. 

Hyunjin remembered one of her mothers had a pearl necklace and that they were really expensive, she felt pampered by Yeojin. She couldn’t have ever imagined those white beds came from the inside of a marine creature.

“Is that why you’re so wet? Couldn’t even dry yourself before coming to me?” Hyunjin asked her teasingly when she realized how much Yeojin was blushing.

“I wanted to surprise you! Give it to you as soon as possible…” Yeojin told her, feeling pretty dazzled because of the way Hyunjin was looking at her.

Hyunjin liked seeing this side of Yeojin. Normally, Yeojin was cocky and confident but now she looked like a hot mess, nervous and flushed. She was dying to taunt her but she didn’t want to startle her too much. Since she was feeling playful and bold, she came closer to her, so close that their bodies were touching. 

“Well… I better get back to the beach, fish won’t catch themselves…” Yeojin supplied as she backed away from Hyunjin, only for her to come even closer.

“You’re using fishnets, they will literally catch themselves. What’s the hurry? Don’t you want to accompany me?” Hyunjin put her hands on Yeojin’s shoulders.

“I- I- I- I think it’s better if I go back.” Yeojin tried again unsuccessfully to get out of Hyunjin’s grasp.

“I miss you… We don’t spend much time together anymore…” Hyunjin said as she felt how Yeojin’s penis was reacting to her advances. 

“Well, you know… Since that time… I think being apart is-” Yeojin began to say only for Hyunjin to close the distance between them and give her a peck on the lips, backing away as soon as she did so.

The peck had lasted for barely a second but Yeojin felt all mushy inside. She wanted more, so much more. However, as she tried to go for Hyunjin’s lips again, Hyunjin pushed her and ran away from the hut. Yeojin had been hurt by Hyunjin yet again. Yeojin had failed to realize the mortified look Hyunjin had on her face when she backed away, like she had regretted what she had done. 

Yeojin felt like her chest was contracting. She felt pain and breathing was difficult. Hot tears fell down her face. She didn’t understand Hyunjin at all. She had wrongly assumed she wanted her as something more than a friend. She felt humiliated. It was not the first time Hyunjin rejected her, so why did she insist? Is this how love was supposed to feel?

She wouldn’t care anymore. She would run away too. She got out of the hut and ran. She ran without a known destination. She ran until her lungs and feet hurt. She ran until she couldn’t run anymore. She didn’t want Hyunjin to find her, so she went farther than she had gone before. She didn’t care if she got lost. She didn’t care about anything.

While she was running, she couldn’t help but think that she didn’t have the energy to face Hyunjin anymore. She didn’t know if she did it on purpose but the things she did pained her. Hyunjin made her really happy but she also made her miserable. These feelings were not like the ones described in her books where everything went well for the protagonist. She was tired of trying so hard, maybe she wouldn’t anymore.

Distracted by her own thoughts, she didn’t see the protruding roots of a tree nearby and she tripped over them, dramatically falling and hitting her head with a loud thud on the ground. As she felt unconsciousness take over her, her last thought was Hyunjin’s smiling face showing her canines. She wondered if she would be able to see her again and then it was all darkness.

xxx 

Hyunjin felt broken. There was not another word to describe what she was feeling right now. It had been two days. Two long days without Yeojin. She hadn’t seen Yeojin since their little incident. She feared the worst had happened to her. There was no way Yeojin could have abandoned her, even if she had wronged her again. Yeojin hadn’t taken her stuff either, there was no way she had just simply left her. Something must have happened to her and it was all her fault. She also couldn't look for her as she didn't want to miss her if she did come back. She was stuck at the beach waiting for her lost love to return.

Truth was, Hyunjin was scared of love. She knew it was beautiful as she had witnessed it with her own eyes when she was with her mothers, when she was part of the Kim family. But she also knew that it came with pain, the pain of losing the people you love as she had also lost her mothers and even Mark. 

Losing her mothers was tough but she took it the best she could and even to this day it felt like she hadn’t lost them at all because she didn’t really know what had happened to them and wanted to hold onto that hope. Whereas, losing Mark had been horrible, she thought he would always be there with them. She had not been prepared for what had happened to him and it really made her understand the reality of their situation. 

The mere thought of losing Yeojin would be more than all those feelings combined. Yeojin was her everything now, even though she was not as expressive. She restricted herself. She fooled herself into believing that if she didn’t show it, it wouldn’t exist. It existed, though. The love she had for Yeojin was greater than anything she had felt. She was not only her family, she was in love with her. If she lost Yeojin, it would kill her. She didn’t know what she would do and that fear controlled her thoughts and made her reject Yeojin time and time again. She thought that if she did accept her, she would lose her as soon as she said ‘yes’ and she didn’t want to go through all that pain again.

However, now that Yeojin was nowhere to be seen and as she kept crying, she regretted all her stupid decisions. She didn’t get to have Yeojin but it seemed she had already lost her. She had lost the chance to fully accept her and be with her because of ridiculous thoughts and now not even the memory of her would keep her sane, because there were no memories of her. She didn’t have anything to cling to. 

As uncertainty consumed her, she swore that if Yeojin did come back unharmed, she would make everything right with her. She would not be a coward anymore. She would let go of her fear.

xxx

Yeojin woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous. She realized she had fallen into unconsciousness and by the pain she felt on the back of her head, she knew that she must have hit herself pretty hard. She touched her neck and noticed that she was not really badly injured as she was not bleeding, she had only a bump. 

She tried to get up from the ground and noticed that she felt very weak and hungry. Her eyes were puffy and her face was swollen and as she took a look around the place she was at, she realized she didn’t know where she was. She must have run really far the night before, she thought. What Yeojin didn’t know was that two days had already passed and by the time she would get to make her way back home, another day would have gone by.

She had to make her way back to the hut. It didn’t matter if Hyunjin had rejected her. She was her only family and she would try her best to forget about her feelings and just move on. She couldn’t lose her. She needed her, maybe she couldn’t have her the way she wanted but that would have to be enough.

As she tried to look at the sky to get a sense of what direction to go, Yeojin promised herself that whatever Hyunjin wanted she would take it. It was time to find her way back home, to Hyunjin.

xxx

Three days. Three whole days without Yeojin. Tomorrow would be the fourth day and Hyunjin was starting to lose hope. All this time they hadn’t been apart for more than a few hours. As she continued miserably watching the sunset, she felt like she had no tears left to continue crying. 

Hyunjin was feeling weak and how could she not. She had remained seated in the same position at the entrance of the hut, near the now called ‘banana rock’, since Yeojin had gone missing. Looking at the rock made her sad as she recalled all the playful memories with Yeojin and she lamented they wouldn’t be able to have any more. She had barely eaten and had not been sleeping properly as she didn’t want to miss her if she did miraculously come back.

The sun was already settling in. Hyunjin was tired and was slowly closing her eyes when she spotted someone walking along the seashore. It was already dark and she couldn’t see very well but there was no doubt about it. It had to be Yeojin, if not, who else? Adrenaline rushed through her body while she ran to meet her. 

Yeojin was so worn out that she didn’t know how she had managed to find her way back home. She just wanted to hide in her bed and sleep for days. Her head didn’t hurt anymore but her body was in need of some rest. She had taken more time than she had anticipated to return and as she wondered if Hyunjin had even noticed her presence or lack of it, she saw her running towards her and when she reached her, she crushed her into a hug.

“Yeojin!!!” Hyunjin called for her as she embraced her tightly. So tight, she felt her bones would break.

“Where have you been? I’ve been so worried… I thought you had left me…” Hyunjin wept onto Yeojin’s chest as she hugged her tightly.

“I- I- I got lost, I’m here now…” Yeojin replied as she accommodated her chin on Hyunjin’s head and sniffed her. How much she had missed her smell. She loved Hyunjin’s scent. 

“You’ve been gone for three days! Three days!! Don’t you ever leave me again!!” Hyunjin begged Yeojin as she fell on the sand due to exhaustion and hugged Yeojin’s knees.

“Three days?” Yeojin couldn’t believe so much time had passed, that’s why she was feeling so weary, she realized.

“I thought I'd never see you again.” Hyunjin desperately told her.

“I never want us to fight again, ever.” Hyunjin continued.

“Me neither.” Yeojin replied tiredly.

“Yeojin?” Hyunjin asked her.

“Yes?” Yeojin answered back.

“Friends?” Hyunjin told her.

“Oh, yes. Always…” Yeojin reassured her.

“I’m so happy… I’m so happy now that you are here... I don’t know why I continue crying.” Hyunjin said as she couldn’t stop weeping and holding Yeojin.

“I feel the same.” Yeojin held her close to her chest as she kissed her head.

“Promise me, promise you won’t ever leave me…” Hyunjin demanded in desperation.

“I won’t ever leave you, Hyunjin. I could never... I love you.” Yeojin confessed as she dropped to the ground and kneeled closer to her, grabbing Hyunjin by the chin forcing her to look at her.

Hyunjin felt butterflies in her tummy at Yeojin’s confession. It was the very first time Yeojin uttered those words directed at her. It was all she had ever wanted, to have Yeojin’s love and as she considered what would she do next, she thanked the heavens for giving her the opportunity to have Yeojin in her arms again.

“I love you too, Yeojin.” Hyunjin confessed as she felt all the weight of the world vanish from her shoulders.

Yeojin hugged Hyunjin harder, both of them still kneeling on the sand as the sea waves crashed against them. Yeojin felt happy hearing Hyunjin said she loved her. She knew those words didn’t carry the same meaning as hers, but she wouldn’t let that discourage her. She had Hyunjin and that was enough.

“I know, I know…” Yeojin told her calmly as Hyunjin felt she was ready to be honest about her feelings.

“I feel funny in my stomach…” Hyunjin whispered as she raised her head to look at Yeojin.

“Me too.” Yeojin touched her chin and caressed her face.

“My heart is beating so fast.” Hyunjin felt intoxicated with so many pleasant feelings. She felt like she would burst into happiness.

“Mine too… Feel it… It’s beating for you…” Yeojin told Hyunjin as she placed her hand on her chest to feel the quick movements of her beating heart.

“I want us to get married. That’s the kind of love I feel for you…” Hyunjin finally let go of her fears and was honest with herself and Yeojin.

Yeojin was stunned. It had to be a dream. She had thought about Hyunjin so many times and how much she wanted her but she never thought she could have the chance of marrying her. It seemed too good to be true. Hyunjin was willing to give her something far greater than what she could have wished for, even in her wildest dreams. She had never felt so happy.

Yeojin seemed to be shocked by Hyunjin’s sudden confession or maybe she hadn’t understood her correctly. Hyunjin was waiting for any kind of answer but Yeojin just looked at her with her mouth slightly open like she was a fish. She had to show her determination.

“I want us to be wives. I love you. I’m in love with you. Please, do you accept me as your wife?” Hyunjin proposed to Yeojin.

“Yes… Yes! Yes!! I want us to get married!!” Yeojin screamed in joy as she threw herself over Hyunjin, knocking her onto the sand and hovering over her.

Hyunjin felt the waves of the sea hitting her back and the wet sand all over her skin as the day turned into night. The sun was no longer visible on the horizon. She was feeling delighted as she embraced Yeojin close to her body and Yeojin remained on top of her. It was such a pleasant feeling that she had denied herself for so long. She wouldn’t anymore, though. She was ready to give herself completely to Yeojin.

She let her hands wander all over Yeojin’s firm back. She caressed her strong shoulders and taut muscles. She let out a whimper, loving the feel of Yeojin’s skin on her fingertips. As her hands lowered, she settled them on her waist and dug her nails strongly into her skin. Yeojin let out a moan as she started getting aroused. Hyunjin touches were amazing and she couldn’t help but react to her petting. Her penis began to act up as she felt how it was waking up from its slumber. Hyunjin took notice of this and jerked her hips up onto Yeojin’s

“Hyunnie…!! What are you doing?” Yeojin asked as she felt the direct contact with Hyunjin was driving her crazy and yanked her hips back following Hyunjin’s movements.

“I need to feel you… Please…” Hyunjin told her as she continued moving her hips to meet Yeojin’s thrusts.

No more words were exchanged. By this time, both understood what was meant to happen. They would make her love physical, just like people who loved each other did. Forgotten was the exhaustion both had felt moments before. Now, they only had one thing on their minds and it was to indulge themselves in the pleasure of exploring each other’s bodies.

Things escalated pretty quickly and as the waves continued to crash against their bodies, Yeojin moved to the side the cloth that hid her penis and as she did so, Hyunjin did the same for her part, getting rid of the bothersome clothes they had decided to wear since they had gotten older and their bodies started changing. Now, they were both naked as they were meant to be, being one with nature. 

They positioned themselves so their cores would make contact with each other and when both did, they let a moan so loud, they feared they would scare away all the animal species on the island. Instinctively, they started grinding their lower parts onto one another, loving the friction it caused every time they grazed each other. They kept a really slow rhythm not to get too distracted and to enjoy more of their encounter.

Without losing the pace of her hips, Yeojin started kissing Hyunjin all over her face. Taking her time filling her with kisses. She kissed her lovingly wanting to imprint her affection so she would never forget how much she meant to her.

As her kisses descended, Hyunjin kept shivering in pleasure at all these new sensations Yeojin was giving to her. She felt how she was getting wet downwards and how her insides were trying to grasp something that was not there. She didn’t know what that meant yet as she hadn’t gone as far in all the times she had pleasured herself, but she was sure that with Yeojin she would find out.

Yeojin started kissing her neck, sucking the skin until it turned tender and pink and licking it over soon after. She was marking her, making Hyunjin’s hers. She felt a primal desire inside her as she saw how Hyunjin kept moving uncontrollably under her and demanded more in her whines. She kept rubbing her center and she felt like she was about to explode soon. However, she knew she had to endure more, she didn’t want to finish soon and disappoint her future wife, so she stopped her strokes and focused solely on kissing Hyunjin.

She went for her breasts, this time. She kissed each one of them and fondled them with her hands. She witnessed how the small buds that decorated them dilated as she caressed the globe more, so she gave a taunting lick to one of these buds and Hyunjin arched her back in pure pleasure as she held onto her head and pushed her to lick her some more. She understood that Hyunjin was enjoying this, so she started sucking and biting the buds. Taking her time with each one. Grasping them with her teeth, pulling them and stretching the skin. Hyunjin felt she was about to explode too.

Hyunjin was moving her body compulsively, seeming unable to handle Yeojin’s ministrations. Her tongue was doing wonders to her breasts and she felt surprised, she had never touched them but now she would never miss on the gratifying sensations, a good caress could provoke on them. Yeojin was being overly gentle with her but the way she was pulling on her skin and the hunger behind her eyes made her want to try being rougher. 

Yeojin started brushing her hips once again onto Hyunjin, in a way that both of their centers aligned together. She had forgone the treatment on Hyunjin’s chest and was now just looking at her getting lost in bliss. She looked beautiful. She was the most beautiful being on the planet. She didn’t need to know how other people looked, she knew Hyunjin’s beauty could beat anyone’s. 

As the tide was rising and the darkness took over, and they were being more and more showered with waves, they thought they would have to finish soon and then hopefully continue in their hut. There was no more time to waste, they had to reach that desired peak soon.

Hyunjin was feeling restless, she needed Yeojin, she needed her down there. Desperate, she grabbed her buttocks and used her own hands to help her in making harder thrusts against her. Yeojin let her use her and understood what Hyunjin wanted, so she raised her upper half and put both of her hands on the sand as she extended her hands for leverage and began relentlessly bucking her hips against Hyunjin’s core.

Water, sand, salt, sweat, and their bodily fluids combined together as Yeojin pistoned her hips roughly onto Hyunjin. Her penis was coming in contact with Hyunjin’s vagina in a way that it teased her entrance but didn’t manage to get inside. 

Hyunjin by now knew that what she had been craving all the time was Yeojin’s own body. The part of her that differentiate her from herself. She now understood what Mark had meant all those years ago. For them to be complete and be the only one, she needed Yeojin inside herself. However, it seemed that it would have to wait. 

Yeojin’s strokes had done its job as she felt how her body began quivering and experiencing what was her most delicious peak as of yet. That was it, Yeojin would soon be able to reach that amazing physical state. 

One more thrust and watching Hyunjin’s scrunched up face as she bit her lip, was all it took for Yeojin to spill her essence all over Hyunjin stomach and between her legs. This had been far better than when she did it on her own. She hoped she could stay all night indulging herself more into the pleasures of the flesh.

As the seawater washed the evidence of their union, Yeojin got off Hyunjin’s body not to suffocate her. She lay at her side and held hands as their breaths stabilized after such an arduous workout. 

They stayed there for about a minute that felt like hours, just enjoying the starry sky, the sound of the waves and the fresh smell of salt in the sea, neither of them wanting to break the magic spell that surrounded them, until Hyunjin rolled over so she could face her and gave her the sweetest smile she had seen on her face.

“I love you, Yeojin.” Hyunjin sighed contentedly as she reached for Yeojin’s face and kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, Hyunjin.” Yeojin pulled Hyunjin closer and rested her forehead onto Hyunjin’s.

That night marked the beginning of their romantic relationship as waves became the witnesses of their longing. 

After confessing their love for each other once again, they finally felt the stress their separation and longing had caused on their bodies leave them and went they returned home, even though they wanted to continue their activities, they fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. 

They slept together on the second floor for the first time in a long time. They wouldn’t be sleeping apart anymore. They spent the night cuddling each other, never letting go and remained embraced for the rest of the day, as they overslept due to the stress of the events that led to their waited union.

They had professed everlasting love for each other and they would keep their word until the end of days. The only thing left to prove to the world and themselves about the nature of their relationship was their marriage itself and the consummation of it. 

Hyunjin as she seemed to know her body more than Yeojin did hers, knew more so what that act consisted of. She had read it in a book once, it referred to animals but she guessed for people like herself and Yeojin it would be called the same. Mating. That’s what would seal the deal of their relationship. And due to her explorations, she pretty much guessed what it was all about. Clueless Yeojin would be in the ride of her life when Hyunjin would be done with her, she would rock her world, she promised.

xxx

A date was settled. Their marriage would take place on Thanksgiving as they were thankful for their newfound love and thought it was the perfect date to engrave it on their memories.

Only one week was left for the event and Yeojin was feeling restless. They had both decided, more likely Hyunjin had decided, that they would wait to go all the way until their wedding night, as Hyunjin wanted to follow the protocol exactly as Mark had told them. 

First, you needed to get married, then you lay together and then came the babies. What Hyunjin didn’t know was that that wasn’t necessarily true, but ignorance was bliss and Yeojin was suffering the consequences of Mark’s words.

She craved Yeojin all the time, she was mesmerized by her more than ever. Yeojin also kept watching her and started neglecting most of her chores. Hyunjin couldn’t blame her. She felt the same but she was the older one of the two and she had to be more mature. Luckily, she didn’t have a notorious physical evidence of her desire as Yeojin did, so she could get away with the fact that she desired her as much.

Now that they were both comfortable with each other, sometimes they forgone clothes and just wandered naked around the island. It was not necessary to cover themselves anymore as feelings like shame and discomfort had vanished the moment they had indulged in themselves. 

Still, it was pretty distracting seeing Yeojin sporting that massive piece of flesh just hanging there and it was even worse when it was erect. It amazed her how it changed sizes. She loved watching it when it responded to her and stood all the way up. She wanted to bite it. She felt all mushy inside and wanted to forget about their deal but she had to be true to her word. 

For Yeojin, it was equally difficult to be around Hyunjin. Her well-toned and supple breasts fascinated her and her little buds, she was dying to feel them again. And her body, her body was so appealing. Hyunjin was so attractive. The curves of her figure made her crazy. Her hips, her waist, and her butt. She loved her butt, her butt cheeks being the thing she liked the most. She wanted to hold them firmly in her hands and mark her skin, making it red. Squeeze them and see them bounce because of her touch. She was glad Hyunjin at least let her slap them occasionally. She loved how they bounced but she wanted more. Hyunjin’s voluptuous frame made her insane and she was dying to have her again.

Yeojin had loved playing with her knots and vines and building stuff but now she only wanted Hyunjin. Maybe she should practice her knots on her so she could enjoy both her favorite things in the world together. As she began fantasizing about what to do to Hyunjin, she heard how she was calling for her.

“Jinnie!! Come here, love!!” Hyunjin called for Yeojin. It was time for lunch.

Yeojin entered the dining room and before she took a seat on the table, she back hugged Hyunjin.

“I’m here, Hyunnie.” Yeojin responded as she let go of Hyunjin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you happy to see me?” Hyunjin teasingly asked.

“I’m always happy to see you.” Yeojin answered back not understanding what Hyunjin meant.

“I mean… Your thing…” Hyunjin pointed at her penis.

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll put on something so I can cover it…” Yeojin replied as she went to the stairs to look for her clothes but was stopped from doing so as Hyunjin held her arm.

“No!!! I love seeing you… I was just trying to tease you, you’re so dense sometimes…” Hyunjin told her affectionately.

“But you love me anyway…” Yeojin answered back as she took her seat at the table and waited for Hyunjin to join her.

Hyunjin brought two plates filled with different kinds of fruit to the table and sat down next to Yeojin. Their chairs used to be in front of one another but as they wanted to be close all the time, they had moved them so now they were side by side.

“You know, I was thinking… It feels weird calling it ‘thing’...” Hyunjin said referring to Yeojin’s privates. She kept on calling it ‘thing’ since that night at the beach.

“Then call it by its name. Call it penis.” Yeojin casually replied.

“I don’t like that name… It sounds, I don’t know, harsh?” Hyunjin flushed as she said so.

“How about dick? Mark called it like that once…” Yeojin vaguely remembered Hyunjin’s name for her vagina. Was it like cat or something?

“Oh yes! I kind of like it but I don’t know…” Hyunjin replied flushed.

“Well, then maybe you can think up some other names… Just don’t call it caterpillar or worm…” Yeojin remembered how they used to refer to her penis when they were kids.

“Hahaha, poor Mark, now that I think about it, he wasn’t as big as you and his penis was kind of ugly. It really looked like a nasty worm…” Hyunjin remembered how much she had offended Mark but now she thought it was funny.

“Hahahahaha, I remember, that was so funny!!!” Yeojin started cackling and hitting the table.

“Well, yours is cute, I like it a lot, if not I wouldn’t let it near me… I’ll just have to think of a cute name…” Hyunjin said as she peeled a banana.

“You know, yours looks like a banana…” Hyunjin said in a careless way.

“You know, what… I don’t like that name either, bananas are for eating and I don't want you to eat me…” Yeojin said offended and slightly scared at the thought of Hyunjin comparing her to food.

“Really? I want to eat you whole… Actually, I’ve been thinking about it for days...” Hyunjin confessed seductively as she realized that she wouldn’t mind stuffing her mouth with Yeojin’s penis. She was having some wild ideas.

“Hahaha, what are you saying? Don’t be silly… So…. Why are we eating only fruit?” Yeojin chuckled uncomfortably, changing the subject as she realized it was lunch and they should be eating some proteins.

“Well, because you’re too distracted to hunt and fish… You haven’t done anything but stare at me for days and we are out of stock…” Hyunjin explained. Honestly, she wasn’t too bothered by their intake of food. She liked how much Yeojin watched her.

“Really? I hadn’t realized… I can fish something right away if you like…” Yeojin told Hyunjin feeling a bit ashamed because it was her fault they didn’t have proper food on the table.

“I don’t mind… Maybe you can make it up for me another way…” Hyunjin suggested as she was starting to feel hot.

“Whatever Hyunnie wants, Hyunnie gets.” Yeojin told her with a toothy smile.

“I want to eat you.” Hyunjin declared as she got up from the table and sat on Yeojin’s lap, feeling her bare penis against her throbbing vagina.

“What are you saying?” Asked an aroused Yeojin, it had all started as a joke but Hyunjin looked really serious and by the way she was rubbing on her lap she knew she would get whatever she wanted.

“Let me eat you, please… I want to put that pretty looking banana inside my mouth...” Hyunjin told her as she began jumping up and down on Yeojin’s penis, desperate for more.

“I thought we weren’t going to do anything until the wedding…” Yeojin replied confused by Hyunjin’s actions.

“There can be exceptions… You can also do things to me, like before? Just don’t put it in…” Hyunjin said as she got off her lap and kneeled at Yeojin’s feet.

“Put what? And where?” Yeojin asked puzzled as she felt how Hyunjin grabbed her firmly and began moving her hand like she did when she pleasured herself.

“Mmmm… Hyunnie… That feels so good… How do you know what to do?” Yeojin moaned as she arched her neck in pleasure.

“I’ve seen you do this before, Jinnie…” Hyunjin replied as she twisted Yeojin’s penis in a circular motion.

“I- I- I- I haven’t…” Yeojin tried to deny the undeniable. She didn’t mean to but it embarrassed her that Hyunjin had seen her.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire… What did we say about keeping secrets?” Hyunjin slapped her own face with Yeojin’s meat rod.

“Hyun… Mmmm… What are you doing…?” Yeojin started panting.

“I’ve seen you beating your meat, Jinnie… Pulling it out in the open and spilling white liquid on the ground… You have been really naughty…” Hyunjin told her as she kept pulling the extra skin on Yeojin’s dick and using both of her hands to fondle it harder.

“Hyunnie… I- I- I’m so-...” Yeojin began to say as liquid started squirting from the slit of her penis.

“Mmmmmm…!!! Hyunjin!!!!” Yeojin screamed as she reached her peak thanks to Hyunjin’s hands, feeling so relaxed all of a sudden that she was closing her eyes.

“Oh! No, no, no, no, no… We are far from finished… I told you what I wanted and I’ll take it…” Hyunjin said when she realized Yeojin was about to fall asleep.

“Hyun?” Asked Yeojin in confusion as Hyunjin inserted the head of her penis inside her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down to take more of the huge prick into her throat.

“Hyunnie!!!” Yeojin moaned as she felt amazing by the sensations Hyunjin’s mouth was causing on her meat stick. 

Hyunjin felt herself leaking onto the floor as she forced more of Yeojin’s penis inside her oral cavity. At first, she had been joking about eating Yeojin, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt like she had to try. And she was not regretting her audacious decision at all. 

She was devouring Yeojin like she was literal food. Her taste was exquisite. It was salty due to the sea but also sweet due to the fruit she ate. It tasted definitely better than a banana. She was feasting on it like it was her last meal. 

Yeojin’s penis was so thick and veiny now that she was really seeing it. It had a curvature to the right and its head hit the inside of her cheek every time she tried to put more of it into her mouth. It was difficult to handle all that size inside herself. It was a tough fit but she liked the roughness of the act and the bit of pain she felt at the back of her throat. She was a big girl, she could handle it.

She felt how Yeojin began spurting that delicious liquid, she had barely had a taste of when she licked her initially. The combination of her saliva and Yeojin’s essence made her gag and choke, but she pushed herself harder and took it like a champ. All those liquids combined, it was messy but it was hot. And by the way Yeojin kept grunting, she seemed to be enjoying it too.

Hyunjin pushed herself even more and dared to take all the length inside her and she succeeded, humming as every inch pushed past her slick lips. Now all of Yeojin was inside her and as she looked at her with her big glossy eyes Yeojin reached her momentum and deposited all that she had to give inside Hyunjin’s mouth. 

“Hyunjin!! Hyunnie!! That was- I didn’t know we could do that…” Yeojin told her completely satisfied as she petted her head and put her hair behind her ear.

“I told you, I could eat you, Jinnie…” Hyunjin told her proudly as she licked her lips not wanting to miss a bit of Yeojin’s delicious juices.

“I want to eat you too…” Yeojin told her enthusiastically, she guessed if Hyunjin could eat her, she could do her too. 

Yeojin was very much intrigued by how Hyunjin’s privates looked. She had only felt the slippery place with her penis that night but she hadn’t seen it, she didn’t know what lay between Hyunjin’s legs and she was really curious. She knew her exterior looked like a shell, but she knew it had to have something different, it had felt more than a flat texture when she had rubbed herself on it.

“Maybe next time, love… I want to continue eating you…” Hyunjin replied as she once again started licking the head of her penis before putting it inside her mouth.

Yeojin was loving this feeling. By now, thanks to Hyunjin, she was feeling more confident and experienced. She was feeling fearless and she got an idea. She stood up from her sitting position and grabbed Hyunjin’s head with both of her hands. Her penis still inside her orifice.

Hyunjin looked at her perplexed and before she could ask her what she was trying to do, Yeojin violently started moving her head all along the length of her dick. Taking her time dragging all of her rod along Hyunjin’s canal and thrusting her hips in unison as she did so. Hyunjin’s nose grazing her stomach with every thrust, as her cheeks hollowed.

Hyunjin felt how her mouth was being violated by Yeojin’s forceful movements, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. Yeojin was so soft sometimes but she was raw in nature, she knew how to be rude and merciless, and she was taking it out on her. She let Yeojin use her further to achieve her own release and as saliva fell from the corners of her mouth, she couldn’t help but feel delighted.

Yeojin was sure she was using Hyunjin’s head to achieve that sweet release, but she knew Hyunjin liked how she was treating her. She remembered one time she had done something similar when she was experimenting with her own body. 

Sometimes she tired herself too much when she beat her meat and her hands hurt. She tried a variety of things like making a hole in the sand and sticking her dick in. Not a good idea as it scratched her sensitive skin. One idea was successful, though. She shapely cut a hole in the top of a watermelon so it could fit her penis. Then she simply penetrated the fruit and pleasured herself. 

The experience had been very satisfying but she reeked of watermelon, so she never did it again. So, when she saw Hyunjin’s mouth being used as a hole, just like she had used the watermelon, she felt like it wouldn’t hurt to try it with a willing person, instead of an unwilling fruit.

Hyunjin felt how the back of her throat was starting to feel sore but she wouldn’t stop, she felt a rush of emotions all over her body and the tingling between her legs intensified.

Fortunately, she wouldn’t have to endure Yeojin’s ferocity for much time, in just a couple of strokes, Yeojin finished inside her for the second time that day. She hissed in content and raised Hyunjin from the floor and began kissing her all over the face, not caring how messy she was. Yeojin seemed to love her in all of her aspects.

“Hyunjin!! That was so good … You were so good to me… Please, let me make you feel good too!!” Yeojin demanded Hyunjin as she clung to her like they used to cling from the trees when they were young.

“I’m glad you liked it… Sorry if I came on you too strongly… I can’t seem to resist you… I can't wait to have your big dick inside my pussy...” Hyunjin told her as she grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them firmly making Yeojin moan.

“Your what?” Asked Yeojin feeling like she should be remembering something.

“... You’ll have to wait for our wedding night to find out and have all of me… I promise it will be worth it… Now eat your fruit… I didn’t spend all morning cutting it nicely into pieces for you to ignore them…” Hyunjin playfully shoved Yeojin back to the table as she also sat.

“Hyunnie, you’re really something else… I can’t keep up with you…” Yeojin smiled cheerfully at Hyunjin. It was true, Hyunjin was kind of peculiar but Yeojin loved everything about her, even her neediness and demands, just like she had proven minutes before.

“Only a week, love, and you’ll know the meaning of being truly one…” Hyunjin muttered as they began eating lunch and talking about trivial things.

Yeojin couldn’t know what waited for her once Hyunjin let her have her way with her but she had never felt so happy just being by her side. All the pleasurable things they did together were just an added bonus that she more than enjoyed. It didn’t matter if they did things or not, just holding her hand was enough for Yeojin. She didn’t know that by the time Hyunjin taught her all the secrets of lovemaking, she would get so addicted to her, she would be neglecting more things than fishing and hunting.

xxx

The long-awaited date had finally arrived. They were about to get married and soon they would be officially considered as one, at least in their own little world. They were going to have a small ceremony where they would be exchanging their vows to officialize the event and then they were having a party. Dancing, drinking and eating like the receptions at the weddings Hyunjin had attended with her mothers long ago.

For this special occasion, they had decided it was essential to use proper clothes. Yeojin had opted for some black trousers and a fitting white shirt that belonged to Mark. Evidently, the clothes were too big for her, but Mark, as the resourceful guy he had been, had taught them the basics of sewing. 

On the contrary, Hyunjin made and designed her own wedding dress. But her most important accessory was a flower in her hair which had the pearl that Yeojin had gifted her, when they were at the first stages of their relationship, at the center of it. She treasured it and considered it her most precious possession and now it would be the witness of her blossoming love with Yeojin. 

They chose to have their ceremony by the hill, near Mark’s resting place as they knew he would be happy they had found their way to each other and also as a witness of their love. As Yeojin and Hyunjin stood in front of each other while they held hands, their so waited union began.

“Hyunjin, I promise you that I will love you until the end of time. You’re not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. You make my heart beat so fast and smile all the time. I want to spend my life making you as happy as you make me. I promise that every day we have together will be a day filled with bliss… I’m sure we will have our problems like we do sometimes but our love will conquer all. I promise to hold you in my arms each night starting from this. I love you, Hyunnie.” Yeojin said her vows as Hyunjin felt herself becoming emotional by Yeojin’s simple but sweet words.

“Yeojin, my love. You know I’m quite a handful. I’ve always been, but you have always remained by my side in the good and the bad. I want to compensate for all the times I hurt you and I promise you I will not hurt you on purpose again. I will try to be more understanding with you so you don’t regret your decision of marrying me. Jinnie, you’re my heart, you’re my soul, you’re my everything. I can’t imagine life without you. I love you with all my heart, Yeojin.” Hyunjin finished her vows with tears in her eyes. She was not used to being so open and hoped Yeojin had liked her wows.

“With this ring…” Yeojin began saying as she put in Hyunjin’s finger one of the vine rings she had made for them. It seemed all the time Yeojin had invested in crafting had been useful after all.

“...I thee wed.” Yeojin finished talking as she waited for Hyunjin’s turn.

“With this ring, I thee wed you, Yeojin.” Hyunjin smiled at Yeojin as she also put her the vine ring on her finger.

“And now we're...” Both of them began saying.

“One…” They did it, they were married.

“Forever.” Hyunjin said.

“Forever.” Yeojin confirmed.

And as soon as those words left Yeojin’s mouth, Hyunjin launched herself into Yeojin’s body and kissed her on the lips like it was the very first time. Their first real kiss as wives. It would be in their memories forever, the first of many more to come.

“So, what now?” Yeojin asked as she bent her body so Hyunjin could jump into her arms.

“Now… We celebrate.” Hyunjin replied as she let Yeojin carry her bridal style to their hut to start their festivities.

xxx

Food had been eaten, songs had been sung, dances had been danced. Yeojin and Hyunjin were just about to finalize their wedding reception, full of joy and with the hope of a better future. They hadn’t had so much fun in a long time and the best part was that celebrations were not over yet. They didn’t want to rush things but they were more than eager to indulge in each other, this time completely. They wanted to consummate their love and proclaim to the world that they were truly one, even if they were the only ones there.

They started kissing each other desperately, with longing that had accumulated throughout the years. Their inexperience didn’t feel like an impediment for them to enjoy each other fully, as teeth clashed with each other and saliva dripped from their mouths. It was true that they had gone further, but they were beginners at sharing the intimacy of kisses. 

Hyunjin had to lower her head for Yeojin to be able to reach her lips and instead of finding the height difference bothersome, they felt like it made their union more enticing. There were times when Yeojin was the dominant one and times when Hyunjin took the reins of their relationship. As things were not set in stone, it was a daily surprise to discover how their growing personalities affected the dynamism of their partnership. 

Yeojin cupped Hyunjin’s cheek as her tongue licked the exterior of her lips. She loved how Hyunjin tasted, and as she continued to drag her tongue along the length of her mouth, she grasped the swell of her butt and pinched her cheeks with skillful hands. She loved the roundness of Hyunjin’s body. It aroused her so much.

Due to Yeojin’s sudden grip, Hyunjin wheezed out loud in pleasure. Yeojin took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her welcoming mouth and licked her teeth sloppily. Hyunjin was loving every second of Yeojin’s actions and in a reckless move, she caught Yeojin’s tongue with her teeth and bit gently on it, enticing a satisfying moan from her wife’s mouth.

“Hyunnie!!!” Yeojin moaned in delight as Hyunjin kept on nibbling on her tongue.

Hyunjin changed the angle of her head and sucked on Yeojin’s tongue greedily, slurping it and pulling her into her own mouth as if she was trying to absorb her. It was not an exaggeration, Hyunjin did love eating Yeojin.

As Hyunjin’s actions continued, Yeojin felt her penis already at full mast, so vertical and ready for sailing like one from a boat. She pinned Hyunjin against the nearest pole, seizing her hips and aligning their pelvises. She began undulating her lower half onto Hyunjin’s. She wanted a taste of that delicious friction again, without any barrier between their skin. Her trousers were becoming tighter and she felt discomfort in her lower part. She needed to be free of any restraint to truly relish on her wife.

“Hyunnie… Let’s hit the hay...” Yeojin whispered while she nibbled and bit the shell of Hyunjin’s ear.

“Do you want to sleep or do you mean more than that…?” Hyunjin mocked Yeojin’s choice of words as she trailed kisses along her jaw.

“You know I do… I can’t get enough of you… I need to have you, right now…” Yeojin pleaded hopelessly while she humped her leg like a wild animal who wanted to mate.

Hyunjin stopped kissing her and started removing her self-made dress. She was doing it so slowly, taunting Yeojin as she slid the dress’ strings off her shoulders giving her a tasteful view of her ample breasts, stiff buds, and toned stomach. Yeojin was becoming harder by the minute as Hyunjin looked like a goddess straight out from her childhood books, so unattainable and unreachable, she felt like the luckiest mortal just for being able to share the same air and space. 

Yeojin started undressing too. In a quick motion, she let her trousers loose and kicked them far away from her, showing the dislike she had for such restrictive outfits. Her member standing proudly with a little bit of liquid leaking from the tip, as its bulbous head looked swollen and dark, ready to rub itself all over her wife’s body, thinking that was the only thing it was meant to do. 

She pulled the sides of her shirt and literally ripped it in desperation, the buttons falling on the ground. Hyunjin had never seen something so arousing as Yeojin getting rid of her clothes and finally she succeeded in slipping out from the dress still hanging from her hips, giving her wife a full view of her naked body.

“You’re beautiful, Hyunjin… So perfect…” Yeojin breathlessly said in full admiration of Hyunjin. It was true that they had seen each other naked many times, but this time it was different, this time there were no strings attached and they would get to know each other like never before.

“My Yeojin… So sweet and so handsome… You look good enough to eat…” Hyunjin complimented her wife while she licked her lips.

Finally, free from any barriers, Hyunjin took the lead and gripped Yeojin’s hand as she took her to their bedroom. She positioned herself face-up on the bed and instructed Yeojin to get on top of her. As she caressed her face and kissed her one more time sweetly, she opened her legs for Yeojin to settle between them.

“Yeojin, let me show you what making love really is like…” Hyunjin spoke in a soft and soothing voice while Yeojin looked at her with hunger in her eyes.

Yeojin didn’t understand what Hyunjin meant with ‘really’. For her part, they had already made love, well kind of. She didn’t know for sure, but it seemed Hyunjin knew more than her as she had been insinuating there was something else to be done. 

While Yeojin was gathering her thoughts and thinking of how to proceed. Hyunjin did something that took her breath away. She scooted over to the head of their bed and bent her legs at the knee. She opened her legs widely as she held her knees in a close grip and exposed herself completely to Yeojin who couldn’t do anything but stare at what Hyunjin was showing her. 

Now she knew for certain that there was definitely more that she didn’t know about. Hyunjin’s vagina was a mix of crude skin and quivering muscles. It was pink and slippery, juices swarming all over it. She was not an anatomy genius but she could tell that there was more to it, and she wanted to know everything about it.

“Do you like my pussy, Jinnie?” Hyunjin asked flirtatiously enjoying the effect her exposed privates were causing on Yeojin.

“Pussy? Like a kitten?” Yeojin asked, vaguely remembering that name from her childhood.

“You can call it kitty cat too if you want…” Hyunjin teased her further. 

“Is that why you like cats?” Yeojin asked slightly disconcerted.

“Hahaha, don’t be silly, Jinnie! But you can call it whatever...” Hyunjin said as she squeezed the inner muscles of her pussy as a string of liquid gushed from its interior.

Just by seeing what Hyunjin was showing to her, Yeojin felt like she was about to explode. She touched the sack of flesh at the base of her shaft intuitively to prevent her from finishing before she even started. 

“Look at my pussy… Do you like what you see?” Hyunjin continued tempting Yeojin with her body.

As Hyunjin let go of her legs and used her hands to part the folds that were partly covering the majority of her vagina, Yeojin inched closer to take a peek. She gulped when she noticed that there were three very visible holes at display. Only one of them was familiar to her as she had it too but the remaining two intrigued her. She felt compelled to stick her finger in curiosity into the bigger one but before she did it, Hyunjin grabbed her hand.

“Do you like my leaking hole? It’s all slick for you spear, my sweet Jinnie…” Hyunjin began enticing Yeojin into action.

“My pussy is hungry for your spear… It’s starving… Spear me with your thick dick…” Hyunjin moaned in delight as talking in that manner was making her more excited. It seemed she was discovering the alluring effects of dirty talk.

As curious as Yeojin was of all the parts that made Hyunjin’s vagina, she was more than ready to dive into the heat between her legs. She would have time later to explore all the depth of Hyunjin’s pussy but now it was time to sink her flesh into warmness. Finally understanding that her penis belonged inside Hyunjin’s vagina like a sword belonged into a sheath. She couldn’t wait to be inside her wife.

By Yeojin’s look, Hyunjin could tell that she had realized what she was meant to do and she felt eager. Since she began playing with herself, she hadn’t gone further than sticking the tip of her finger inside herself but she was aware that her vagina craved more than a tip or even a finger. It yearned flesh into flesh. It hungered for Yeojin’s penis.

Yeojin positioned the tip of her dick in front of Hyunjin’s orifice as the later lowered her legs, locking her ankles around Yeojin’s waist, digging both heels into the lower part of her back. Yeojin was nervous. It seemed that after she penetrated Hyunjin, they would really be one. Just the thought of being inside her fascinated her and she hoped it felt as good as the things they had done before. 

Hyunjin locked eyes with Yeojin and told her to enter her. Yeojin didn’t hesitate and pushed her hips forward into Hyunjin’s, burying her rigid meat past the folds that surrounded her drooling hole. 

Hyunjin winced at the foreign entrance and arched her back startled. Yeojin noticed the distress in her wife and looked at her for any kind of reaction. Hyunjin smiled and cupped her cheek telling her to continue. Yeojin did so and sank more inches into the tight canal, enjoying how Hyunjin’s insides fluttered around her smooth shaft. 

Hyunjin who had been leaking before they had started, now understood why her body voluntarily secreted juices every time she was feeling excited. It was a bodily reaction to ease the passage of her partner’s penis through her vagina. 

She couldn’t help but feel amazed once again by the mysteries of nature as she also realized that it also helped soothe the pain she was starting to feel due to the intrusion. It was a delicious pain, an ache, an itch, something she could handle. As she encouraged Yeojin to go further inside her, she reached a particular tight spot and could not go deep anymore. It seemed like a barrier was preventing her from going all the way in. 

Yeojin realized she had still a few inches left to sink in Hyunjin, but pushing was not doing it. She thought that maybe she had reached Hyunjin’s limit. As she felt the need to yank her penis away, Hyunjin gripped her by the buttocks and slammed her hips into herself, plunging all the remaining length into scalding heat. Feeling her to the brim and tearing her apart.

“Aaaaahhhh!!!” Hyunjin screamed achingly as she felt like something had stabbed her insides.

“Are you okay, Hyunnie?” Yeojin asked worriedly as she felt a pop and a warm liquid coating her length who remained sheathed into Hyunjin.

“I- I- I’m okay… It just stings… I’ll be fine… Just pull out and put it back again…” Hyunjin told her as she tried to ease the pain she was feeling by clenching Yeojin’s penis with the muscles of her vagina.

Yeojin drew her hips back, pulling out almost completely but leaving the tip inside. She noticed that her penis was covered by a slick substance with a consistency and color similar to blood. White streaks also stained her length. 

She felt preoccupied by the sight and as she was about to ask Hyunjin about it. She felt how she was grabbing her by the waist like she had done before, ready to snap her hips forwards again. She thought that if Hyunjin was really uncomfortable and wanted to stop, she would tell her, so she proceeded and bucked her hips again, sinking her hot meat inside her wife.

Yeojin began going in and out of Hyunjin’s pussy in a deep and meandering pace. Her shaft disappearing into her entrance only to come back out even wetter with the combined mix of their juices. By now she was sliding inside Hyunjin with no resistance whatsoever and Hyunjin was no longer whimpering due to her strokes, she was moaning in satisfaction at the intrusion in her interior.

Hyunjin was feeling happy and full. The pain has subsided greatly. Now, every thrust Yeojin made only provoked extreme pleasure in her insides. The way Yeojin’s penis brazed her canal felt amazing and as she dragged it back, she could feel all the ridges teasing her quivering walls. 

Yeojin was doing her so well, she felt better than when she played with herself and when they only rubbed each other. They were truly becoming one right now. As iguanas, they couldn’t tell when one ended and the other began. They were tied by their lower halves and it felt amazing. Making love was becoming her favorite activity.

Yeojin felt mesmerized by the sight of Hyunjin’s pussy swallowing up her dick like it was starving. It was true that Hyunjin had been hungry for her. She had never felt so great as her wife’s walls kept spasming around her length and holding it captive and then releasing it again. It was like Hyunjin’s vagina had a life on its own, like an animal wanting to catch it prey.

Skins were overlapping each other and creating a delicious friction. Naughty sounds filled the air and echoed in the hut. Hyunjin’s abs were heaving up and down, signaling her impediment release, as Yeojin felt how her whole girth was engulfed by Hyunjin’s pussy. She felt like she would be finishing soon too.

And with one last thrust, Yeojin shot ropes of thick essence inside Hyunjin. Filling her pussy with all the juice her body could muster up at the moment of their joining. She groaned and grunted frantically as juices kept spilling from her slit and overflowing the insides of her wife. The amount of liquid being so copious that Hyunjin’s vagina seemed to not be able to hold it anymore as it began to spurt it in thick strings out of her pussy. 

All the sensations combined, Yeojin’s finishing inside her, the feeling of fullness, and the erratic strokes of her pelvis, were more than enough for Hyunjin to reach her peak seconds after Yeojin. She felt how her pussy clamped forcefully on Yeojin’s meat, preventing it from pulling out as it grabbed selfishly onto it. Her body went rigid for a moment before it began to convulse and twitch, signaling the force of her release. This had been the most pleasurable experience of her life. Making love felt so satisfying she couldn’t wait to have Yeojin in all kinds of ways. 

As Hyunjin closed her eyes, feeling a bit tired due to the extent of their activities, she felt how her left leg was forcefully moved from Yeojin’s back as the later hooked it over her shoulder and began to plunge inside of her one more time, without even asking for permission. 

“Yeojin!!” Hyunjin moaned blissfully as Yeojin was hammering roughly into her.

“I love you pussy, Hyunnie… I want to take you to the peak one hundred times…” Yeojin heatedly said as she allowed herself to go even deeper into Hyunjin's heat.

“Jinnie!!! You make me crazy… You feel so so good!!” Hyunjin praised her lover as she let herself be pierced by Yeojin’s thick meat spear.

Yeojin kept a quick and brutal pace. Pistoning her pelvis crudely into Hyunjin. She knew she was being forceful and needy, but Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind. Furthermore, she seemed to be encouraging her as she touched and pinched her abs while she went at it. She was also pulling on the few pubic hairs she had, making her hurt as it pulled on her skin. She was loving it.

Hyunjin was in a daze, a sweet and delicious one. Her insides were being savagely pounded on and she was getting lost into it as she felt her tongue loll out of the mouth. Yeojin was the best at making love, she was so glad she had her and was becoming possessive of her, even more than before. She wanted to have her always, every day and forever. She wanted to indulge herself in carnal pleasures and never do anything else.

While Yeojin chased her release, she remembered one specific and bizarre talk they’d had with Mark. She remembered about mating and the iguanas. She wanted to have a family with Hyunjin. She wanted to impregnate her and have a baby or maybe even more than one, and as this felt amazing, she thought that this was not the correct way of making babies. She remembered the iguanas and how they copulated. She wanted the same for her and Hyunjin.

Yeojin let go of Hyunjin’s leg and pulled out of her pussy as their combined juices smeared all over their bed and gushed from inside Hyunjin’s vagina. It even made a squishy sound and she saw how Hyunjin momentarily flushed, embarrassed by the sound. 

Hyunjin hadn’t finished and she was sure Yeojin hadn’t either. She was wondering why Yeojin had stopped when suddenly Yeojin pushed her back onto the bed and made her roll over so she was face down. As she was turning her head to ask Yeojin what she had in mind, she felt a loud slap on her butt and saw the hungry look in Yeojin’s eyes.

“I love you butt, Hyunnie… It’s so pretty and full… I love touching it and the way it bounces…” Yeojin lustily told her.

“I’m going to put a baby inside you, Hyunnie… Just like the iguanas do…” Yeojin told her as she hovered over her back and tried to enter her from behind.

Hyunjin felt more aroused than ever at the mention of babies. She didn’t know why but the thought of having a successful mating excited her so much. Maybe it was due to her natural mother instincts or maybe it was because Yeojin looked so cute being dominant. Whatever it was, she was more than glad to become Yeojin’s baby maker.

Yeojin dragged her penis along Hyunjin’s pussy, teasing her hole with the tip but not fully entering it. She also rubbed her shaft against her other hole as Hyunjin whimpered and demanded her to stop playing and just stick her penis inside her. 

Hyunjin’s pussy hole was gaping like a hungry mouth wanting to be fed and it looked slightly bigger than when she had first seen it. There were spots of blood around it and also that white liquid that also stained her dick. It didn’t matter, they could later take a dip into the lagoon later, wash properly and maybe even do it in the water.

On the other hand, Hyunjin’s other hole was small in comparison and it looked closed off with wrinkles around it. She didn’t know if she was supposed to stick her meat inside it too, maybe not but she wouldn’t deny the puckered orifice looked as inviting. She guessed she could ask her wife later and maybe Hyunjin could also enter her own hole as she knew they were the same.

As Hyunjin kept spitting profanities from her mouth, desperate for Yeojin’s touch, Yeojin lowered her body completely onto Hyunjin as she reached her penis with her right hand and buried it inside Hyunjin in one sole move.

“Mmmmmm…. Jinnie… This feels deeper…” Hyunjin moaned in content as Yeojin began rocking her hips in circles, dragging her whole girth around Hyunjin’s tight ring.

Gravity was doing its job as Yeojin really felt like she was balls deep into Hyunjin. Her sack was so near her entrance that she thought it would also enter her. She was enjoying the feel of Hyunjin’s butt, its softness, and fullness as she rolled her hips rhythmically. It was so pleasing. She was rubbing her pelvis all around those perfect mounds and as great as it felt, she wanted more, she wanted to touch them.

Hyunjin was enjoying this calm pace for a change. She felt like her insides were being massaged by Yeojin’s meat and she also felt the tenderness of her skin as she grazed her butt cheeks. Yeojin was really a natural at providing her pleasure. The insides of her pussy already quivering announcing and impending release. The thickness of Yeojin rubbing all along her canal was too incredible.

Yeojin wanted to take advantage of her length. She positioned her arms alongside Hyunjin’s head and leaned on her forearms. She tilted her hips back, only leaving the tip inside and smashed her pelvis against Hyunjin’s butt. Hyunjin screamed in delight as Yeojin continued her rapid and deep thrusts.

Yeojin felt addicted to the sight before her. Every time, she pierced Hyunjin with her penis, her cheeks bounced lusciously. She loved watching it, Hyunjin was so gorgeous that even her butt looked magnificent. She kept a fast rhythm and deep and long strokes. She was practically jumping onto Hyunjin’s butt, humping her like she was an animal in heat. She thought she looked similar to the iguanas, the only difference was that the iguanas didn’t move so much. The male iguana didn’t have her length, she thought. 

As she kept hammering harsher onto Hyunjin, her wife was crying due to the immense pleasure the depth was causing in her insides. She became more daring and confident as she kept getting more hooked on the sight of Hyunjin’s curves. She retrieved her arms from the front and put each one of them over Hyunjin’s butt cheeks. She would use Hyunjin’s butt as leverage for her impending thrusts.

She started squeezing the exquisite globes presented in front of her as she kept pounding roughly, stabbing Hyunjin’s pussy with her so-called spear. She was tearing her apart, she knew it, Hyunjin was screaming like crazy, grasping the sheets lividly but not telling her to stop at all.

Hyunjin was delirious. Yeojin was being so violent with her. As she was grasping her butt, she felt pressured at the maximum capacity on the bed and her deep and severe strokes were just adding to the cause. She couldn’t and wouldn’t complain, though. All the feelings in her vagina were more than welcomed. She was being nailed to the extreme against the bed and she was rejoicing in bliss. If this was how they were supposed to have babies, she wanted a dozen.

Yeojin didn’t feel like this vicious and intense pounding could be called lovemaking. Lovemaking sounded like something sweet and endearing and what she was doing to Hyunjin was anything but that. She was treating her like she had treated the watermelon but she would never dispose of her. They were just experimenting with all the degrees of mating, she wanted to believe. Fortunately, it didn’t seem Hyunjin minded too much as she was taking her gracefully.

Hyunjin couldn’t hold herself back anymore. With one more thrust, she would be releasing her juices all over. Yeojin was near too and with one last plunge, she spluttered her essence copiously inside her beloved wife. 

When Hyunjin felt her interior getting filled with warmness, she reached her peak and felt how her hole closed itself and then opened up abruptly as she spat thick liquid from it. It felt like overflowing splashes of liquid were leaving her body in a spitting motion, while her vagina still held Yeojin’s penis captive. 

Hyunjin was spewing white liquid from her pussy. Squirt after squirt landing on Yeojin’s stomach. Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was not, but Yeojin felt like all the liquid had to remain inside her wife, so she felt the need to plug her, so more liquid wouldn’t spill out. She didn’t remember the iguanas splashing liquid, so she felt like it had to remain inside.

Hyunjin was feeling sensitive after releasing so much liquid and as she was about to turn over, Yeojin pressed her strongly on the bed and stuck her penis back again. Hyunjin moaned in discomfort because of how tender she was feeling.

“Yeojin!! I’m sensitive…!!” Hyunjin complained while gritting her teeth even though she was enjoying Yeojin’s abuse of her hole.

“Hyunnie!! I’m sorry, I think you are not supposed to be releasing so much liquid… I have to plug you…” Yeojin explained to her as she continued to buck her hips against her.

Hyunjin listened to Yeojin’s explanation and it made sense for her. She had never seen liquid going all over the place when animals were mating. Yeojin was right, if they were to have a baby, she shouldn't be squirting at all.

“Plug me, Jinnie… Put a baby inside of me…” Hyunjin told her as Yeojin continued humping her relentlessly.

The just-married couple spent all night long trying to make babies. They made love tenderly and they mated viciously. That night signified the beginning of their honeymoon phase and it would last a really long time because being together became their favorite hobby. Long forgotten were knot tying and cooking now that they had learned the pleasurable things they could do to each other’s bodies. They were already addicted and not even time would change that fact.

xxx

Christmas Eve was around the corner. Preparations needed to be done, but unfortunately, both Hyunjin and Yeojin were feeling too lazy to do so. They were still in their honeymoon phase and indulging into each other’s bodies at every moment of the day seemed like the only thought that invaded their minds. They didn’t want to be apart from one another, not even for a second. It was kind of sweet but they were neglecting their daily chores, too busy into themselves to think about doing them.

They made love constantly throughout the day. They were restless and full of energy. They were basically unstoppable and Hyunjin, who long ago had been the voice of reason between the two, was now so addicted to Yeojin that it seemed her rationality had been erased by lust. On the other hand, Yeojin was so hooked on Hyunjin that she couldn’t deny her anything, she was just as her, if not worse.

In the end, the young lovers determined that just for this year, they would not make a big deal out of Christmas. There wouldn’t be Christmas trees or Christmas carols, not fancy dinners either. The planning took too much time and they weren’t too enthusiastic to lose their private time together over a once a year celebration. 

However, they had decided that they would exchange presents like every other year and Yeojin already had something in mind. Something that would make Hyunjin even crazier for her. She would make her so insane that she hoped that her present became part of their routine. She was sure that after giving Hyunjin her gift, she wouldn’t dare to tease her about her hobby anymore and on the contrary, she would be thankful for Yeojin’s creative hands.

xxx

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Yeojin was more than ready to give her beloved wife her present. On the contrary, Hyunjin had told her that she would be receiving her present later. Yeojin didn’t question that too much as she was overly excited by her own present, so she let her off the hook. This was supposed to be an exchanging gifts kind of day. Ironically, Hyunjin would be the one ending up looking like a literal present. 

For the occasion, Yeojin had taken her to the waterfalls, so they could enjoy the soothing sound of the water stream while they made love. As Hyunjin and Yeojin were walking hand in hand to the grass field that faced the lagoon, Hyunjin felt like Yeojin was tricking her and that she hadn’t really prepared any gift and just wanted to have her way with her. 

“Now that we are here, are you going to tell what my gift is?” Hyunjin asked Yeojin as she rubbed her thumb on her hand in a soothing manner, coaxing her into confessing.

“I won’t tell you, Hyun. I will show you…” Yeojin told her while she took her satchel off her shoulder.

“I knew it! You haven’t prepared anything… You just want to do it here!” Hyunjin complained as she poked her chest playfully

“I do want to do it, but it’s more than that…” Yeojin said as she started rummaging through her bag.

“What do you have there?” Hyunjin asked curious only for Yeojin to hide the contents of her satchel.

“Nonononono~ It’s a surprise… You cannot see…” Yeojin teased her as she took a handkerchief and approached Hyunjin.

“What do you plan to do with that?” Hyunjin asked, referring to the piece of cloth in Yeojin’s hand.

“Do you trust me, Hyunnie?” Yeojin asked expectantly.

“I do trust you, my love… You know that…” Hyunjin tenderly answered as she cupped Yeojin’s cheek softly.

“Then please, let me do this to you. I promise you’ll like it… Just trust me, I’ll take care of you…” Yeojin said as she came closer to Hyunjin’s head and blindfolded her with the handkerchief.

Hyunjin would be lying if she said she was not feeling more ecstatic than preoccupied. These past few months, they had really gotten audacious when they were intimate and every occasion seemed like a new thrilling adventure. She didn’t know what Yeojin had in mind as this was new. Nonetheless, she trusted her and she had promised to take care of her, so she let Yeojin cover her eyes.

“Is it too tight?” Yeojin asked her as she made a knot on the handkerchief so it wouldn’t fall from her eyes.

“It’s okay, Jinnie…” Hyunjin wanted to ask her more. She wanted to know what Yeojin had planned to do to her but she knew it would be in vain. If Yeojin wanted to tell her anything she would have done so already.

“If anything that I do makes you uncomfortable just tell me to stop, okay?” Yeojin sweetly told Hyunjin wanting to reassure her that everything would be okay.

“Okay, my love.” Hyunjin answered back and let herself relax. She knew she was in good hands. Yeojin’s hands and all of her were her safe place.

Hyunjin couldn’t see anything and that was the whole idea of Yeojin’s plan. Yeojin wanted to heighten her senses so she could multiply them at once, making the experience more pleasurable for her. It was something she had practiced on herself when she began to hunt as she wanted to feel one with nature and predict the movements of her prey. So, she thought it would be a great idea to test it on Hyunjin when they mated. She wanted her to really feel at the mercy of her ministrations so she could achieve complete and utter ecstasy.

But to do so, depriving her of sight was only the first part. She had also planned on restricting her movements, so she could experiment loss, desperation, and lack of control, immersing herself into the void of absolute helplessness. She would drive her into despair, need and desire so she would only think of achieving pleasure. Pleasure that Yeojin was more than happy to give her.

Hyunjin remained standing up, waiting for Yeojin’s next move. She couldn’t see anything but an exhilarating feeling ran through her body. With her eyes covered, she could feel that her remaining senses were more alert as if they were trying to make up for the loss of one. It was difficult to explain, but she felt more connected with her inner self and in communication with her surroundings as if her whole being and nature were one and the same.

Meanwhile, Yeojin took out her most precious item from the satchel. A blue and white nylon rope. She had an attachment with this rope as it had been inside the dinghy since the beginning, along with her next most valued item and the one that had made her take knot tying as her hobby. A book about marine knots and how to tie them. She remembered looking at the pictures in the book obsessively to pass the time and playing with the rope to distract herself all those days in the dinghy stranded in the sea. The rope was firm but soft to the touch and she knew it would be just perfect to tie Hyunjin up without hurting her or causing damage to her skin.

Hyunjin couldn’t see, but she sensed Yeojin was coming to her side by the sound of her footsteps and her divine smell, the scent of mangoes. Hyunjin was wondering what Yeojin would do to her when she suddenly started talking.

“Hyunjin, I will worship your body, from head to toes… I will fill it with kisses, not missing a bit… I will mark you and claim you once again as mine…” Yeojin whispered softly making Hyunjin feel goosebumps in her spine.

“I’ll wrap you up like you are a present because you are… You, Hyunjin, are my present, the most precious gift I have… And because you are mine, I will do whatever I want with you…” Yeojin murmured while she blew hot air into Hyunjin’s ears.

Hyunjin was feeling wet given the way Yeojin was speaking to her like she was an object. An object of her property. The way she was craving for Yeojin was so evident that even the later had noticed. Her body had betrayed her.

“My precious gift is already leaking?” Yeojin asked her as she kneeled on the ground and traced her fingertips over the intersection of her thighs, where a string of pussy juice had already made its way down, straight out from Hyunjin’s vagina.

Hyunjin felt ashamed. Mere words were causing her to react so unexpectedly when Yeojin hadn’t even touched her. Yeojin assumed that Hyunjin wouldn’t answer her back as she saw the blushing on her cheeks. It didn’t matter, it was time to start.

“Today we’ll be using something called dragonfly sleeves to restrain you, Hyunnie…” Yeojin began her explanations on her technique as she wanted Hyunjin to understand what was being done to her so she would be more comfortable.

“You can’t see me but I’m folding the rope just in the middle, so I can make two loops. One will be curled towards me and the other one away from me…” Yeojin described in detail.

“Now that the two loops are ready, I just have to overlap them and pull at their sides through the center of the opposite loops… This is called the bow tie knot, and if you could see it you would understand why…” Yeojin seemed to be finishing explaining the process of knot tying as she approached Hyunjin’s back.

Yeojin took the ears of the bow tie knot and loosened them. She slid the ears over both of Hyunjin’s arms on to her back, making her look like she was carrying a backpack. She checked if the restraint was not too tight as she inserted one finger between the rope and Hyunjin’s body to verify that it was tight but loose enough not to damage the skin. 

“Now the most complicated part is over but I have to continue doing the same over again until I reach your wrists…” Yeojin informed as she took the two loose-hanging ends of the rope together and made a double slip knot with them, bringing them over the top and inserting them through the hole in the center, as she pulled them apart to make two new set of ears, pulling them out long enough so she could slip them over Hyunjin’s arms once again, up to placement to a horizontal position right where the knot was. 

Yeojin repeated those steps again and again until she reached Hyunjin’s wrists. The whole task took her less than three minutes. Her expertise shown by the wonderful display of knot tying she had done in Hyunjin. She was not finished just yet, though.

“For your pretty breasts, I’ll have you in a rope harness…” Yeojin informed her as she took a medium size string of rope and put it over Hyunjin's head like it was a collar. Then she proceeded to make a basic knot in the middle only to pull both of the extremes of the rope downwards and crossing them so she could position them underneath each breast. Then she brought the rope ends towards Hyunjin’s back and crossed it behind, just to bring it forward to the front once again, this time wrapping the rope over the swell of her breast and tying it tightly.

Hyunjin’s breasts were now tied nicely. Yeojin thought they looked larger this way and felt that maybe she should make Hyunjin constrict her breast often. She looked absolutely stunning. Her already erect buds reacting to the slightly rough feel of the rope as she felt goosebumps all over her body and the sweet caress of Yeojin’s fingertips. 

“Now that your upper body is restrained comes the easy part… I’ll be restraining your legs.” Yeojin said as she laid Hyunjin onto the grass.

Yeojin then bent Hyunjin’s left leg fully at the knee and tied the rope just below the knee and just above the ankle, so both could be bound together with her thigh. Hyunjin’s lower half resembled frog’s legs, as they were open wide with her crotch shamefully exposed. In this position, Hyunjin felt vulnerable to any type of touch. She couldn’t move her arms to cover herself and she couldn’t close her legs either. She felt so worked up as the powerlessness of not being able to do anything made her leak even more profusely.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself, Hyunnie. I’m glad. It’s unbelievable but you look even more beautiful, wrapped so nicely and unable to move… When I’m done with you, you’ll feel anew…” Yeojin promised as she cupped herself and licked her lips hungrily.

As Hyunjin remained on the grass. Yeojin took her time in admiring the goddesses that her wife was. It was unbelievable how much of a difference being restrained in ropes did to Hyunjin. She was so open, her pussy leaking. Yeojin wanted to dive into her heat. Her body looked rounder and fuller as it was so perfectly tied. Her breasts looked enormous, almost spilling from the rope harness. So much delicious skin, she couldn’t wait to touch it.

“So, let’s begin… Shall we?” Yeojin taunted Hyunjin as she rejoiced at the sight of her restrained wife.

Hyunjin didn’t know why she couldn’t answer Yeojin back. It was not like she had put something in her mouth, but as time passed, she started feeling more like a thing and not a person and she feared if she talked, it would break the spell between them. However, she knew that by the time Yeojin started making love to her, she would not be able to hold back her moans and screams.

In all the time they had been married, Hyunjin had failed to fulfill one promise to Yeojin. Every time they had made love Yeojin asked her to eat her, but Hyunjin prevented her from doing so without giving her any explanation. Well, today, Yeojin would make sure to collect and make Hyunjin regret.

Yeojin hovered over her wife’s body and dragged her fingertips slowly over her thighs. As she did so, she smirked to herself when she saw how Hyunjin bit her lips trying in vain to hold her moans, as her body betrayed her, the liquid streaming from her pussy serving as proof of her arousal. The way her gaping hole was twitching felt like a call to Yeojin as she lowered her body onto the grass so her mouth was in front of Hyunjin’s vagina.

“Hyunjin… Why were you being selfish? Why were you hiding your sweet pussy from me?” Yeojin asked playfully as she pressed her tongue flat against a little bump above her pussy lips.

“Uhhhggggg…” Hyunjin grunted as arched her back the best she could and jerked her body up. Yeojin continued lapping at her pussy paying special attention to the now swollen bump.

“Do you like it when I lick this pretty little button?” Yeojin asked her as she noticed that Hyunjin seemed to love when she nibbled and licked that ball of flesh.

“Jinnie…. Mmmmm… I love it… Please ...” Hyunjin finally talked, already lost in the pleasure Yeojin was giving her.

Yeojin spread her folds apart and admired how the mix of Hyunjin’s juices and her saliva dripped downwards onto her butt hole. Hyunjin had been mean to her. How could she have restricted her from this? This was heaven. Hyunjin not only tasted amazing but also reacted beautifully to her touches. It was a sight for sore eyes watching her coming undone by mere licks and caresses. 

Yeojin continued licking Hyunjin’s vagina, her tongue slobbered all over her pussy. She was giving open-mouthed kisses to her lower lips like they were the lips in Hyunjin’s mouth, as Hyunjin kept moaning and whimpering unable to do anything but take it. Yeojin began to rub her nose against the length of her vagina, going from her pussy hole to her bundle of flesh. She was dragging her tongue and nose all over and eating her greedily. Her nectar going down her throat as she kept sucking it from the source. Her nose bumping again and again on the entrance of her hole.

“Please, do that again… Jinnie, I beg you…” Hyunjin suddenly spoke when she softly bit her engrossed bump.

Yeojin swirled her tongue around the bump, as she sucked it all around. Hyunjin began squirming and she knew she had reached her peak when she felt liquid squirting from her hole onto her face. 

“So soon? That’s a first, Hyunnie… You must really love being stimulated on this pretty thing…” Yeojin said as she gripped with her teeth the swollen bump once again, making Hyunjin scream.

“I love it, Jinnie… I love you…” Hyunjin declared as her body trembled once again reaching her peak.

“Naughty, Hyunnie… Two times in a row? I’m impressed… You’re doing so well…” Yeojin praised her as she kept eating her out. 

All the times they had made love, it had never felt so intense. The inability to see and move, combined with the things Yeojin was doing to her, was making Hyunjin feel like the luckiest woman in the world as she couldn’t seem to stop reaching ecstasy again and again and again.

She was not sure how many times she had achieved pleasure but she felt her juices coming from her pussy nonstop. She was like an ocean, overflowing in rivers than ran down her thighs. She lamented not letting herself enjoy this sooner. She didn’t really know why she didn’t want Yeojin eating her out but now she was sure she would not let a day pass without Yeojin feasting on her. 

Yeojin’s penis was already so hard that she began rubbing it against the grass. She wanted to sink her meat into her wife already but devouring her was also amazing and she didn’t want to stop either. It was a shame that she could not enjoy everything at the same time. 

Yeojin testingly sank the tip of her tongue in Hyunjin’s leaking hole as she felt how her inner muscles grasped forcefully on it. This felt as amazing as when it was done on her penis, she thought. 

Wanting to get over this and properly mate her wife, she entered her with her tongue as she darted it in and out quickly, following a steady rhythm. Squishy sound filling her ears. She kept at it for a few minutes until Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore and squealed like a pig splattering her juices once again all over Yeojin’s face as she retrieved her tongue from her orifice and began swirling it around her stiff bump, wanting her to reach her limits. 

Yeojin witnessed as Hyunjin’s whole body convulsed, feeling her penis more alive than ever as she watched how the string cage imprisoned her in a way that she looked like a fish out of water, out of control, as the ropes pierced her skin due to her forceful movements, making it crimson red in the places she was pulling too much. 

Hyunjin was breathing heavily, feeling spasms around her body. Her skin ached and tingled all around the rope that restrained her. It was a pleasant ache, though. Yeojin was taking control all over her whole being. Yeojin hadn’t been lying when she told her that this was indeed her Christmas present as she couldn’t have asked for something better. So far, this was starting to become her best loving session. 

As Hyunjin thought about the possibilities of incorporating the use of ropes into their daily encounters, she felt how Yeojin was tugging and pulling her breast bumps hardly, only to soothe them by the lapping of her tongue and the use of her saliva. 

“Mmmm… Jinnie!!” Hyunjin moaned as Yeojin now used her fingers to pinch on the buds forcefully.

“Hyunnie… I’m going in… I cannot wait any more, I need you…’ Yeojin panted in despair as she felt how her skin sack hurt.

Yeojin grabbed Hyunjin’s restrained knees and with one quick movement, she breached her wife’s entrance, sliding forward into tight heat. As soon as she reached the end of her pussy canal, her sack grazing her butt cheeks, Yeojin yanked her penis all the way and then slammed it back into her, forcing a punishing pace on Hyunjin due to the desperation she had. She wanted to achieve release. As she did so, she manhandled her breasts roughly, using them as support as she humped her into oblivion.

Hyunjin was a wreck. Yeojin had messed her up so badly. She felt like a mere object for Yeojin’s pleasure as the later plowed into her so harshly that her body kept jerking up as a reaction to her violent thrusts. The way Yeojin was impaling her insides pained her but the pleasure she was feeling overcame any discomfort she could be feeling. Yeojin was reaching so deep that not even her greedy walls could contain her inside.

Yeojin was restless, she wouldn’t be satisfied until she ruined Hyunjin. She didn’t know what had awakened this feral nature in her but seeing her so exposed and willing had done something to her. Watching her pussy was one thing but indulging in the glorious sight that was her wife all tied up, was for sure another. She looked so helpless and pitiful, the hint of tears on her cheeks. She wanted to defile her and she was already doing so, if the way her body kept arching up in painful pleasure was an indicator of it.

Yeojin wanted more and more she would get. She pulled out of Hyunjin and turned her around. She positioned on the grass face down and butt up, her bent knees resting on the ground. She looked so inviting, dripping all over her butt cheeks as if begging Yeojin to ruin her and destroy her. Her dripping pussy hole was calling for it as it clenched and unclenched on nothing.

Yeojin didn’t hesitate and rammed her whole length inside Hyunjin, taking her from behind this time, as her hands clutched the damp grass. Yeojin went primal on her, grounding her hips fiercely back and forth, pressing her penis until it could no longer reach her insides. Hyunjin was seeing stars as tears fell from her eyes, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she salivated agitatedly. She was feeling beyond good, too good. Her pussy was having a hard time handling all the newfound sensations Yeojin was causing on her, as she was reaching places she hadn’t before. It seemed the profundity of her vagina remained mostly unexplored, even now when they had done it so many times.

Yeojin loved how Hyunjin’s butt looked. So firm, yet so soft. Bouncing every time she rammed into her and relaxing every time she pulled out. She squeezed it sinfully with her hands, leaving red fingerprints all over. Crimson and aching. Yeojin wanted to keep that memory in her mind forever, Hyunjin bent over, butt tinted in scarlet as she took her submissively like bitches were supposed to. 

However, ruining her from the front and from behind was not enough. Yeojin craved and itched for more, it was like she had this wild need to possess Hyunjin in despicable and unimaginable ways. To do so, she would make use of the string of rope that she had still attached to her back. It was long enough for what she had in mind and she really hoped that her idea would bear fruit. 

Before doing so, Yeojin indulged herself more and more into appreciating the curve of her butt and the firmness of her shoulders and spine, as she let her hands caress her fully, spreading all her sweat upon herself. Even in that position she could tell, Hyunjin was gorgeous, her skin glistening and glowing as she bucked her hips and drilled into her deeper like she wanted to smash her into smithereens.

As Yeojin kept an excruciating but deep pace, she felt like she had had enough of violating her that way. Then, as she saw how her whimpering wife kept drooling all over the grass, she took her dick out of her and instantly pulled the leash, hanging from her back, as she forced her body into a vertical position, making her stay kneeled on the ground even while tied up.

“You’re going to love this, Hyunnie...” Yeojin promised devilishly as Hyunjin was too dizzy to really care about anything anymore than being used as a hole for Yeojin’s pleasure.

In no time, Yeojin swung the rope over a branch that was just above them and as it passed onto the other side, she hooked both ends of the leash and made one knot at the top. She remembered using this knot long ago when she built a swing on a tree for them to play when they were younger. It was ironic how that childhood knowledge was now being used for things only meant for adults, as she was not making a swing for kids to play. She wanted to hang Hyunjin’s body from a high branch and expose her further while she pounded her in the air, centimeters from the ground. 

Once Hyunjin realized she was hung like a piece of meat in a slaughterhouse, she really felt like Yeojin had lost her mind. She felt like she had taken her hobby too far. Nevertheless, she decided she would trust her, she would let her fulfill her fantasies if that was what she desired. 

Yeojin came closer to Hyunjin and checked if she was secured enough. As soon as she made sure she was, she spun her a little just to test if the tying was good, and it was. So, when she confirmed her assumptions, she immediately pushed her penis upwards into her expectant pussy. Drilling her from that awkward position as she snapped her hips higher into the nothingness that was her rational being.

“Yeojin!!!!!” Hyunjin screamed as she really felt like she was being speared in two by Yeojin’s thick dick.

Yeojin didn’t pay her any mind and started a maddening pace on her. Going in and going out in such a velocity, that she couldn’t tell if she was really pulling out of not. It was too fast to tell. Her penis appeared to be stuck inside her. 

Hyunjin screamed crazily as she couldn’t do anything but take the punishment Yeojin was inflicting on her. Her insides were already feeling hot and sore but the dragging of her penis through her walls soothed her in a way that made her enjoy the barbarity Yeojin was committing on her.

Yeojin was being so merciless on Hyunjin and she knew it, but seeing her so vulnerable did something to her and she needed to have her badly, it was impossible to resist. She looked so appetizing all whiny and needy, her still spitting pussy begging to be taken over and over again.

She grabbed her by her butt cheeks as she spread them teasingly, opening them and closing them in a series of movements that incited all kinds of pleasant feelings in Hyunjin. She loved how Yeojin kneaded her body as it was dough and wanted to make a pastry out of her.

Hyunjin moaned, grunted, hissed, made every humanly sound possible in response to the quivering desire squelching inside her. Yeojin loved hearing her as she took it as she was doing a good job of making her come undone. However, as she felt her insides grasping firmly onto her, milking her penis of all the juice she had, she felt like she didn’t want Hyunjin to finish just yet. She wanted to do another thing before she destroyed her for good.

Yeojin stopped her thrusts suddenly and pulled out, as Hyunjin whined in annoyance and disapproval. She lowered her body, as she moved her closer to her own, and with one hand, she reached for the rope and began loosening the knot she had done minutes before. Hyunjin didn’t know if she should feel relieved or disappointed, as she could no longer deny that she felt delirious overjoyed by the roughness of Yeojin’s actions. What she didn’t know was that Yeojin had in mind just another tiny thing that would for sure make her insane.

Yeojin loosened the knot but Hyunjin remained hung above the ground just barely as Yeojin was still holding onto the string. She spun her around some more, making her go round and round until the rope could not be tangled anymore. Then, she held her so she wouldn’t accidentally untangle herself. By now, Hyunjin was really curious about what Yeojin had in mind but she lowkey thanked her for the little break, her pussy felt like weeping.

“I’m going to take you for a spin, Hyunnie… Better hold up… Hahaha, I forgot, you can’t…” Yeojin threatened as she chuckled and took off the blindfold, penetrating her once again as she let go of Hyunjin’s body so it spun in the opposite direction of its entanglement.

Hyunjin began spinning like a top toy using Yeojin’s penis as an axis. Hyunjin felt light-headed as she kept going round and round, feeling her big and thick meat literally circling all her interior, massaging her inside out. It was the most amazing feeling. The dizzy spell and the fullness felt like something out of a dream. She knew Yeojin was creative but she had outdone herself, Yeojin was truly something out of this world.

Hyunjin kept spinning and choking her penis, gushing all around and clamping at the same time. She felt like she had never seen something as gorgeous as the face Hyunjin was displaying at the moment. She was enjoying the way Hyunjin was making her feel, that was for sure, but her face was making her feel so much more. She looked wrecked but she was also smiling happily like she had accepted her fate to be used just for the pleasure of her wife. She approved of it and she showed it by letting Yeojin do anything to her. All those amazing sensations, made her realize how lucky she was to have Hyunjin in her life.

Yeojin couldn't hold back anymore, seeing Hyunjin’s in ecstasy was more arousing and appealing than whatever feeling she could have on her penis. She released into her, copious amount of her essence as Hyunjin did so too, as she greedily hugged her shaft. 

Then, Yeojin involuntarily let go just a bit of the rope and Hyunjin impaled herself on her penis and moaned wantonly. Yeojin took notice of that and decided she liked it, so she would make sure to try it. She pulled the rope down again so Hyunjin would be raised, and then released it, so she would sink into her once more. Pull and release, pull and release. She continued doing so, changing the speed of her pulls. She used frantic speed at times only to be painfully slow at others, making Hyunjin lose her mind. It was gratifying to know that she was using her favorite rope as a tool for her wife’s pleasure, as Hyunjin started trembling due to the pleasing tingles in her vagina.

Yeojin found amusing how she kept playing Hyunjin, taking her so far into bliss, that she appeared as a doll. The endurance she had was admirable. She didn’t seem to get tired at all, as she kept taking what Yeojin gave her. It was incredible how Hyunjin could still go without telling her to stop or complain. Maybe she was making up for all the times she had hurt her, she thought. 

As Yeojin kept pulling and releasing the rope, watching Hyunjin hungrily swallow her penis, again and again, Hyunjin engulfed her length, even tighter and whined in content, loving having her inside.

Hyunjin was far gone into an unresting state of bliss. Her head thrown back to the side as she exposed her neck submissively. When Yeojin saw her, she immediately launched herself forward, mouth latching on the exposed skin, as Hyunjin reached her peak in a torrent of wetness, clenching around Yeojin’s meat stick, with sharp and rhythmic contractions, wishing she could cling on Yeojin’s body as she felt the need to be embraced and held delicately.

As Hyunjin kept trembling from the pleasure that wracked her body, Yeojin began shooting her load inside the addicting heat of her pussy. Rope of essence after rope of essence, filling her gaping hole until no more could be stored. Yeojin pressed her hips harder, wanting to be as deep as she could and not wanting any of her juices to spill from her. 

The strong hold Hyunjin’s pussy walls had on Yeojin’s dick prevented her from relaxing fully as she felt how she would again achieve release. She hadn’t been like that, it seemed Yeojin had really ruined her and now she was overly sensitive as the minimum caress seemed to stimulate her greatly. Her vagina also had a mind of its own as it continued clamping on the shaft inside her. 

Yeojin was exhausted but it appeared Hyunjin wouldn’t let her rest because her pussy was preventing her from pulling out, grasping selfishly onto her and squeezing more juices out of her. The state of bliss Yeojin was in couldn’t be compared to anything she had felt before as her penis kept being massaged by pulsating and slick walls. 

Hyunjin was so tired that she was short of breath due to the exertion of their activities. She felt herself becoming dizzy from the lack of air and began to see floating spots. Intense pleasure had done a number on her and as her vagina finally seemed to let go and free Yeojin. Yeojin let go of the rope, so Hyunjin could finally rest and she did, collapsing on the ground and passing out.

Meanwhile, Yeojin pulled herself out of Hyunjin and crashed at her side tiredly. She hadn’t realized Hyunjin was out of it but she would soon as she knew she couldn’t let herself fall asleep before she untied her wife. 

“Hyunnie…” Yeojin called for her wife in one heavy breath.

Yeojin waited for a bit for Hyunjin to respond but she never did. She got up and kneeled at her side. She poked her cheek playfully and tried again.

“Hyunnie… You can’t be sleeping here…” Yeojin sweetly told her like she hadn’t fucked her into unconsciousness.

As Yeojin insisted on calling her, Hyunjin began to stir up from her sleep, feeling sore all over her body but content because of the amazing experience.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk when you untie me, Jinnie… I’ve never felt so tired as I’m feeling right now…” Hyunjin said as Yeojin began untying her as quickly as she could.

“I know, Hyunnie. I’m sorry if I took it too far …” Yeojin told her sincerely once she realized the state of her body. Rope burns, bruises, hickeys, bites and scratches all over her skin.

“No, sweetie. If it had been too much, I would have told you to stop… I enjoyed everything you did to me… Don’t worry…” Hyunjin reassured Yeojin as the later carried her to the lagoon.

“But… Your body… Your beautiful body is full of…” Yeojin began to say but was silenced by Hyunjin who put a finger over her lips.

“Jinnie, don’t lie… I’ve seen the look in your eyes… I know you are worried and care for me but I also know that you enjoy seeing me all messed up…” Hyunjin teased her knowing it was the truth.

“You know me too well, Hyunnie… Sorry, either way…” Yeojin smiled awkwardly.

“You’re too cute, sweetie… This time I’ll let you off the hook… Next time you leave me unable to walk and I promise you that ‘I’ will have my way with you....” Hyunjin stressed as she lowered her long arm and cupped Yeojin’s butt before winking at her. Innocent Yeojin didn’t understand what Hyunjin was referring to, but surely, sooner than later, she would.

As they reached the lagoon, Yeojin entered the water with Hyunjin in her arms and walked until they reached the waterfalls so the stream of the water would massage their bodies and maybe ease the pain her wife was feeling at the moment.

“So, this is why you brought me here… You knew you would wreck me, meanie!” Hyunjin, feeling a whole lot better after a refreshing shower, pushed Yeojin far away from her while she splashed water at her.

“Maybe…” Yeojin chuckled as she forced her way back to Hyunjin’s side.

Hyunjin and Yeojin spent the rest of the day soaking up the sun and playing in the water. Feeling revitalized by the nature that surrounded them. They both felt joyful that they could experience so many things together and they were honest with their feelings as there were no more secrets between them. 

As the sun began to say its goodbyes, both were already out of the water enjoying the view as they cuddled in the grass that had been witness of their savage love, as they couldn’t wait for the next day into their marriage life to know what experiences life threw at them. Whatever it was, if they were together, they knew they would make it. 

xxx

A couple of months had passed since Yeojin and Hyunjin became more adventurous with their loving sessions. By now, they were always eager to try new things every day and were enjoying their private life splendidly. Nevertheless, Hyunjin still owed Yeojin her gift and, while it seemed Yeojin had forgotten about it, she hadn’t. It was time to be honest and tell her exactly what her present was. 

She had been suspicious since before Christmas, but she wanted to make sure and now it was more than confirmed. She hoped Yeojin would be as happy as she felt when she noticed. Now it seemed like the perfect opportunity to come clean as Yeojin wanted to do it and she was just not in the mood.

Yeojin was laying on their bed, playing with herself while she palmed her erect member, waiting for Hyunjin to come to her. Hyunjin was not coming, though, and she didn’t understand why. Hyunjin always came to her. Something was definitely happening and she feared Hyunjin was regretting her decisions regarding her.

“Hyunnie? Come keep me warm?” Yeojin asked Hyunjin again, gentler this time, as she had been calling her for quite a while already.

“Not tonight…” Hyunjin began saying but Yeojin interrupted her.

“Is this because I’ve been too rough? You didn't want to yesterday either?” Yeojin didn’t want to sound too pushy but she couldn’t help it. 

“Jinnie, we need to talk…” Hyunjin sighed and went to their shared bed.

“Don’t you love me anymore? Why don't you wanna do it?” Yeojin demanded an explanation. She got up from bed and faced Hyunjin.

“Jinnie… It just hurts right now, that’s all…” Hyunjin replied and wanted to continue talking but Yeojin was too anxious to let her continue.

“Is it my fault?” Yeojin asked sadly.

“No, my love. It hurts for another reason. When it stops hurting, we’ll do it, okay?” Hyunjin wanted to reassure Yeojin who seemed really afraid as if she was about to lose her. 

“If it’s not me… I don't understand. Why does it hurt? Are you coming down with something?” Yeojin asked a little relieved but worried about Hyunjin’s state. Maybe, they should reduce her sessions.

“Touch my tummy, Jinnie…” Hyunjin told her as she placed Yeojin’s hand on her stomach.

“Can you feel it?” Hyunjin asked her smiling as she felt some movements in her belly.

“Feel what?” Yeojin asked confused as she moved her hand all over her stomach and not finding anything strange with it. True, she had noticed that Hyunjin had gained a little weight and her belly was rounder but she didn’t think it was something worrisome. She thought she was just hungry and then she felt it. There was something moving inside.

“How'd you make your tummy move like that?” Yeojin asked surprised and enjoying those little movements that felt like kicks. She smiled unknowingly. 

“I'm not doing it…” Hyunjin playfully said as she smirked at her and that’s when Yeojin realized.

“A baby!! You’re pregnant!!” Yeojin screamed enthusiastically as she hugged Hyunjin and lifted her from the floor. She didn’t know why but she felt like this was the happiest moment of her life.

“Merry Christmas, Jinnie. This is your present.” Hyunjin kissed her and embraced her tightly.

“This is the best present ever, Hyunnie!! I’m so happy!! You have no idea… I wanted a family with you for so long!!” Yeojin exclaimed excitedly.

“I know, Jinnie, I know…” Hyunjin told her feeling overly happy herself as Yeojin had taken the news just like she had thought.

“But why did you not tell me sooner? Christmas was months ago…” Yeojin wondered.

“Before Christmas, I was having all these feelings and you know, a woman knows these things but I wanted to confirm it and be sure so I could tell you so I waited and when my bleeding halted for more than three months I was certain I was expecting…” Hyunjin explained.

“Oh!! Now I understand… You must be feeling tired and I guess, a little undisposed… Sorry for being so pushy, Hyunnie…” Yeojin apologized for being a little inconsiderate. Well, it was not her fault, she had no idea but that was how Yeojin was.

“No, Jinnie, don’t apologize. You didn’t know… And it has just been really sensitive these past few days… I do want to do it, I just wanna be careful for the baby…” Hyunjin said.

“I understand. Look, I won’t push you or anything… If you wanna do it, just tell me and I will be more than willing… But, don’t worry about me… Me and my hand had been missing each other…” Yeojin chuckled as she tried to downplay the situation.

“Aww, Yeojin… You’re so perfect, my love… Thank you for understanding. I love you so much!” Hyunjin felt like she had won the lottery, Yeojin was too good to be true, so understanding and sweet, the perfect partner.

“You’re perfect, Hyunnie and our baby will also be perfect… I love you!” Yeojin couldn’t really have been happier at that moment, embracing her wife and her unborn child and thinking about all the wonderful things the future held for them. 

Yeojin and Hyunjin spent the night thinking of names for their baby, feeling blissful because their love had created life into the world. It had been years since they thought about it, but now they were both sure that they didn’t want to go back to civilization. The island was their home and they would form their little family right in this place. 

xxx

Yerim and Hyunjin were making sandcastles at the beach as Yeojin attempted to build a small boat so they could navigate over the surface of the reef. Some years had passed and now they were a family of three. Yerim had been the name they had chosen for their baby and she had been a blessing since the day she had been born as she filled with good fortune the already joyful household.

“Look, ma! What is that?” Yerim asked Hyunjin as she pointed with her little finger to something that seemed to be floating on the sea.

Hyunjin turned her face to look into the direction her daughter was pointing at and she gasped when she realized that it was a ship. She felt knots in her stomach as she looked for Yeojin’s reaction to the fact that finally someone could rescue them.

“That’s a ship, Yerimmie. It’s like a boat but so much bigger… Not like the one I’m building right now…” Yeojin laughed as she smiled at Hyunjin brightly.

With only one look, Hyunjin understood what Yeojin was feeling at the moment. Years of being together had helped them to communicate without words. The moment Hyunjin gave herself to Yeojin she realized that the island was her home and that she didn’t want to be rescued. However, she and Yeojin had never talked about the topic since Mark had died. She didn’t really know what Yeojin’s thoughts were but now after looking at her, she knew. Yeojin was on the same page as her, she didn’t want to return, she was more than fine staying on the island forever.

“Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream~ ♪…” Yerim started singing one of her favorite songs.

“Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream~ ♪…” Their mothers sang along with their daughter as they watched the ship get farther away from them.

It could be said that their life had been filled with tragedy, pain, and loss since the beginning. However, they never resented the things that happened to them and just took them as they came. They overcame their fears and doubts as they learned to find value in the little things and enjoy what was given to them. They had earned their happiness. They were survivors. 

Their life was no longer an adventure, though. It was real, it was theirs. And as Hyunjin and Yeojin held onto each other and sang with their daughter, waves about to crash the sandcastle, they knew that they wouldn’t wish for a better life than the one they had now. They were in paradise, after all.

xxx

“Is it them? Did you see them?” Jiwoo asked an astonished Jungeun.

“See them for yourself.” Jungeun said as she gave Jiwoo the binoculars.

Jiwoo could spot in the distance, three figures together playing on the beach. She felt tears falling down her face when she recognized two of those figures. They were her daughters, the ones she and her wife had been looking for so long. 

“It’s them! I can’t believe it!” Jiwoo cried in Jungeun’s arms.

“After all these years, we finally found them…” Jungeun caressed her wife’s head in disbelief of what she had just seen.

“All these years we had been looking in the wrong places…” Jiwoo cried thinking about all the time they had lost.

“Dammed weather patterns…” Jungeun added as she also lamented how much time they had wasted.

“Jungie… They have a baby…” Jiwoo finally said what neither of them dared to say.

“I know… I guess they never considered each other as sisters…” Jungeun said slightly surprised by the turn of events.

“Their daughter is beautiful, just like them…” Jiwoo added.

“They look happy, truly happy…” Jungeun told Jiwoo as she kept watching them through the binoculars.

“I know… I’m just glad to know they are alive…” Jiwoo told her wife.

“Me too, honey… Do you think they remember us?” Jungeun asked sadly.

“I’m sure they do…” Jiwoo reassured her as she took the binoculars back to continue watching her daughters.

“So, what are we gonna do? They look… I never imagined that they would be looking so happy and okay...” Jungeun lamented that maybe they had arrived too late.

“I know… I’m thinking, Jungie… I don’t want to interfere in their lives and take them away from the only thing they know… But I do worry and I miss them…” Jiwoo confessed her fears.

“At least we know exactly where they are now…” Jungeun mentioned.

“You’re right. Memorize those coordinates, honey.” Jiwoo instructed her wife. 

“I’ve already written them on my phone, in my notebook and even in my diary…” Jungeun chuckled.

“So, what do you say? Are you up from an adventure?” Jiwoo asked as Jungeun understood exactly what her wife meant.

“With you? Always… We just need to get ready...” Jungeun side hugged Jiwoo as she instructed the captain to return to the port. 

Perhaps, adventures were far from over for the whole Kim family. Only time would tell.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
